Three of a Legend
by Avy Mac
Summary: It started off as a normal day for Link and Zelda. That changed when there were two bright flashes in the forest. Upon investigation, they found two boys, one injured and the other being the protector. With some convincing, the protector let them bring the other to their camp for medical treatment. It wasn't long after that, that Ghirahim decides to show up. What does he want now?
1. The Story Begins

Chapter 1

"Oh, Link, you're already awake." Zelda said, walking into the tent. Her blueish purple dress flowed gracefully around her as she walked.

"I didn't sleep last night..." Link said. Zelda walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Why not?"

"I kept having nightmares about... well... you know..." Zelda put a hand to Link's cheek.

"Aw, butterfly, I'm sorry you keep having these bad dreams. I wish I could take them all away from you." Link smiled.

"It's all ok. I can handle it. It's just annoying, you know? I love sleep and if I can't sleep, I'm cranky."

"Yeah, just like a little boy." Link stood up.

"I'm not little!" Zelda stood up.

"Haha, I know. I said _like_ a little boy. Though, I am still as tall as you."

"Shush..." Zelda kissed his cheek.

"Ready to get breakfast?"

"Definitely!" Link grabbed his tunic and chain-mail off the table and slipped both on over his white undershirt. He then slipped on his gloves and boots and fastened the belt around his waist then grabbed his sword to put it around him. He then followed Zelda out. They were starting to walk toward the dining tent when a bright, dark blue flash lit up the sky in the distance.

"What was that?!" Zelda shouted.

"I don't know. Let's go see." He put his sword on his back and began running, Zelda followed close behind.

"Where are you two off to?" Professor Owlan asked as they ran by.

"Can't talk now." Link said and they continued on. There was another bright flash of light, this time, a bright green color. It looked to have been in a similar area. They ran until they found what they called The Great Tree. Near the edge of the water at the base of the tree was a boy lying unconscious and bleeding.

He wore a white tank-top with dark grayish purple pants and a blue cloth wrapped around his waist held in place by an orange ribbon. His hair was a dirty blond color. Link approached, but an arrow came and struck the ground in front of him.

"What the..." He looked toward the direction of the arrow and saw another boy jump down. He was aiming another arrow at Link. "Uh, hi. Um, could you please lower your weapon?"

"What are you planning to do to that boy there?" The new boy wore a light green tunic but without the usual hat, revealing his light blond hair tied up in a ponytail. He wore white leggings and a white sleeve undershirt and semi-light brown boots with golden buckles.

"I want to help. Just relax and lower your weapon, ok?"

"Remove yours first."

"Ok, just don't shoot, alright?" Link took the sword off his back and tossed it on the ground. True to his word, the boy lowered the bow and put the arrow back. "Who are you? What are you doing in these woods?"

"I'm not sure what I'm doing here, I will say, my name is Link."

"Really? My name's Link too."

"I see. That's strange..." The First Link looked at the boy lying on the ground and stepped over to him.

"His shoulder is bleeding, we've got to get him back to our camp. We have medical supplies there."

"We should wrap up the wound first so he doesn't continue to bleed."

"Links, wait, what if he's dead from losing too much blood." Zelda said.

"He's still breathing. We can save him still. We just need to wrap up the spot of the wound so he doesn't bleed too much." Link 1 pulled out a cloth from his pouch and pulled the boy's tank top sleeve down to patch it up. "Looks like he's been stabbed with a large sword, the poor boy..." Link 1 tied the cloth tight to keep it on there and then turned the boy onto his back so he could pick him up.

"This is going to get really confusing having two Links." Zelda said.

"I could take up a nickname." Link 2 offered.

"How about Madas? That means Link in the ancient language."

"Mad ass..." Link 1 said, trying not to laugh. Zelda hit him upside the head. "Ow! Ok, I deserved that..."

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Link 2 said.

"Ok, maybe... um-"

"Let's worry about it later. We need to get this boy some medical attention."

"You're right." Link 1 tried to pick up the boy, but he squirmed around and couldn't pick him up. "Ok, this kid is stubborn." Link 2 stepped over and lifted the boy up with ease, the boy curled up closer to him. "How did you do that!?"

"Guess I just have the magic touch. Please, lead the way."

"Sure." Link 1 (Who will now be known as Sky) started walking, Zelda following close behind him. Link 2 (Who will now be known as Time) followed behind them quickly so he didn't get lost in the large woods. They eventually reached the camp. At first, they attracted no attention, but Fledge noticed and came walking over.

"Hey, who are they, what's going on?"

"I don't really have the time to talk right now. The boy being carried is hurt. Is Professor Horwell here?"

"Yes, he should be in the medical tent."

"Good. Let's go." Sky continued on towards the medical tent, everyone else followed. Sky walked in quickly. "Professor, there's someone here who needs medical attention."

"Oh, is that so? Bring them on in." Time carried the boy inside. "Set him on the bed gently, alright." Time nodded and walked over to one of the beds, gently setting the sleeping boy down. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"There's a large gash in his left shoulder." Time explained.

"I see. Wait here a moment." Horwell walked over to a basket and shuffled through it until he found a needle and threat used to sew up wounds on skin. Sky put a hand on the left side of his stomach and his eyebrows furrowed. "It's probably best to sew up the wound. If you guys wish, you can leave."

"The sight of blood makes me nauseous, so I think I'll step out. I'm nauseous enough." Fledge said and then left the tent.

"I'll go keep him company." Zelda stepped out after Fledge. She didn't really like blood all that much either and it made her cringe to see someone's injuries sewed up.

"I'll stay here, right by his side if that's alright." Time said.

"That is fine." Time grabbed a hold of the boy's hand. "I will get started." Time nodded. Sky sat on the ground and closed his eyes. He didn't care much for the sight of blood also, but he wanted to stay. Horwell undid the cloth around his shoulder and got started on sewing the wound. Instantly, the boy's fists clenched tightly. Time reached up with his free hand to pet the boy's head to calm him. He could hear the boy whimpering from the pain of the needle. Horwell soon finished and then wrapped the wound up with a new cloth.

"Do you have any sort of pain reliever?"

"Yes, some herbal soup. It's rather cold now, but still fresh. The herbs chosen will relieve some of the pain once it activates."

"Could it be possible to give him some so when he wakes, he won't feel much pain?"

"Of course. Link, will you go get some for me." No response came. "Link?" Horwell looked over at Sky and saw him lying on the floor. Horwell sighed. "Zelda, can you come back in here, please?" Zelda walked inside the tent. "Your boyfriend's asleep on the ground again." Zelda looked over at Sky then at the professor.

"He told me he didn't sleep last night."

"Again? More nightmares?"

"I think so." Zelda walked over and knelt down next to Sky. She tugged at his ear and he woke up. "Come on, Link. The ground is not really a good place to sleep." Sky nodded and sat up.

"You should go get some rest, Link." Horwell advised. Sky shook his head.

"I don't want to..." He said.

"Link, don't be stubborn. You have to sleep. This is the third time this month you've fallen asleep on the ground due to your lack of sleep lately." Zelda said.

"If you insist."

"Good. Now go. I'll help the professor from here." Sky nodded again and walked out of the tent. Zelda walked over to the bed where the boy slept.

"Zelda, could you do me a favor and get some of the pain relieving herbal soup for the young boy here?" Horwell asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Zelda then walked out of the tent. Time brushed the bangs off of the boy's face.

"You really care for this boy, don't you?"

"Honestly, I have no idea who he is, but yes, I do. I feel a strange attachment to him that I can't explain. It's almost as if he's mine to care for."

"I believe I understand. It was like that with Zelda and Link. Link had a very troubled childhood, but Zelda always sought to take care of him, ever since she first met him, she's been looking out for him. Though at first, he didn't care much for her."

"Wow, that's a bit difficult to imagine, they seem so close."

"Yes, they are. They have shown so much courage, it has given us here courage as well."

"That's good. Courage is a great thing. Something I often say is, 'A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage.'"

"Those words sound true. You're a very wise young man." Time smiled and then looked down at the boy. Horwell looked a bit closer at the two. "There's something strange about the both of you."

"Is there really?"

"Yeah." Zelda soon walked in with a bottle of the herbal soup. "Thank you, Zelda."

"Here, I'll give it to him." Time said, holding out his hand to take the bottle. Zelda handed it to him. He uncorked it and gently lifted the boy up a bit at an incline so the soup would go down better.

"A whole serving should do." Time nodded and poured the soup into the child's mouth. After it was gone, he set the boy back down gently.

"I can probably clean up his shirt of the blood."

"Alright." Time undid the ribbon around the boy's waist so the cloth that was held by it would uncurl so it'd be easier to take the shirt off. Once the shirt was off, Time handed it to Zelda and she walked out with it. Time looked back down at the boy and saw so many scars littered the boy's chest and stomach. There were a couple he recognized that he had as well in the same spot and roughly the same size.

"The poor boy must have seen a lot..." Horwell spoke. Time nodded.

"What I don't understand is, he seems to have some scars in the same spot and roughly the same size and shape as a few of mine."

"That is rather odd. It may just be a coincidence."

"That may be. Whatever the case is, I hope his mind isn't too damaged." Horwell studied Time's face closer as well as the boy's.

"You two look very similar. You both could very well be brothers."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, however, the way you act towards him, you're more like a father." Time smiled a little.

"I'm a bit too young to be a father, especially for someone about his age. He looks to be roughly the age of fourteen. I'm seventeen."

"Really? I would have thought you were in your twenties. You have quite uh, what's the word..."

"Older appearance I am guessing is somewhere along the lines you're looking for."

"Yeah, that works."

"It's very common for people to mistake me for someone older. Many where I'm from thought I was in my teens when I was only a child. For all we know, this boy could be much younger or much older than we think."

"To me, he looks no older than Link. Link is barely nineteen, but he has the face of a fourteen year old."

"I thought he had a rather young face. Doesn't help that he's rather small. I kind of tower over him a bit."

"Link has always been on the small side. He was born prematurely. I'd say three or four months early. His mother fell down a flight of steps and it proved fatal."

"That sounds terrible."

"It is quite saddening. Though, he acts much like his mother does. She was so carefree and quite the dreamer."

"That sounds nice. I wish I knew someone who knew my parents. All I know is, my father died in battle and my mother fled with me in her arms to get me to safety. I was an infant when it happened. I was told by someone who was my caretaker after my mother died of mortal wounds."

"You poor young boy."

"It's all alright. It doesn't affect me too much. I didn't even know them. A part of me wishes to have at least known them a little. Oh well, the past can't be changed so there's no point dwelling on it."

"That is a good mindset to have." The tent went silent for several minutes until Zelda walked back in with the shirt she cleaned of blood.

"I discovered something kind of weird about the shirt." Zelda spoke the moment she walked in. "It might be because the sleeve slid down his shoulder upon impact, but there's no tear in the shirt at all, not even a little nick."

"That's odd." Horwell stated.

"Yeah." Zelda handed the shirt to Time. Time carefully slipped it back on over the boy and retied the cloth and ribbon around his waist. He then covered him up with the blanket. "Aw, that's too adorable."

"What is?" Time raised an eyebrow.

"You look just like a father tucking his little boy in bed." Time chuckled at Zelda's comment.

"I will take that as a compliment." Time looked back down at the boy when he heard a faint whimper. "Are you awake?" His ear twitched and his eyes opened then snapped back shut due to the sudden light. "Take it easy, alright? You're hurt." The boy tried to open his eyes again and managed to, revealing deep brilliant blue eyes. His ear twitched again as he looked around. "Are you alright?" The boy's deep blue eyes locked with Time's bright blue eyes.

"Where am I...?" The boy asked.

"You're in a place we like to call the Surface. Though, some like to call it the land of Hylia." Zelda said. His ear twitched again.

"Can you tell us your name?" Time asked.

"Link..."

"I thought so. My name is Link as well and there's another man here who goes by that as well."

"Oh..." Twi (who the boy will be known as now) sat up in the bed.

"Try not to push yourself. Can you tell me what happened to you?" Twi grabbed his shoulder and looked away.

"I'd rather not..."

"That's alright."

"Are you two hungry? I can get you some soup if you want." Twi's ear twitched and he looked at Zelda.

"Do you have pumpkin?"

"Yes. I can get you some. What about you?" She looked at Time.

"Um, no, I'm alright."

"Ok. I'll bring you some pumpkin soup, kid."

"I'm not a baby goat!" Twi shouted.

"Um... What's a goat?" Twi raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, I'll go get you your pumpkin soup." Zelda left the tent.

"What _is_ a goat?" Horwell asked.

"An animal with horns and a lot of fur and temper." Twi said and got up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Time asked.

"I don't want to sit around. I'm going on a walk." Twi went toward the tent flap.

"You can't." Twi turned around to face Time who was standing right behind him.

"Why not?"

"You are hurt and unarmed. You don't know what could be out there."

"I'll be fine." Twi stared to walk out but Time grabbed his hand.

"You are not going out there, Link." Twi pulled his hand away.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"I don't even know you. Leave me alone." Twi stepped out of the tent. Time held the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"It'll get better, you'll see." Horwell told him.

"I sure hope so. Should I follow?"

"Well, um, I'm not sure."

"I don't want him to get hurt. He's already injured and unarmed."

"It's up to you." Time walked out and tried to decide which way Twi went. He caught up to him rather quickly.

"Link, please, stop." Twi turned around.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because, I want to make sure you're safe. You're hurt. You have no weapon."

"I'll be fine. Trust me. Just, stay away from me."

"Why? I want to help you. I care about you." Time walked up to him and put a hand on Twi's good shoulder. Twi looked down. "I'm here for you, believe me I am. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"How can you care about someone you didn't even know the name of until just moments ago?"

"I wasn't sure of your name, but I had a feeling that was your name. Have you noticed anything familiar about me at all?" Twi stepped back.

"You're crazy." Twi turned and ran.

"Link, come back!" Time was tempted to run after him but stayed put. He felt a hand go on his shoulder and turned to the person. Sky was standing there beside him, he smiled.

"Come on. Let's go." Sky started running and Time followed him. Sky suddenly stopped and looked around. Time stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I know this atmosphere. We need to go, now."

"Not without Link." A wall of diamonds appeared around them.

"Oh no..."

"What?" There was a strange noise behind them and they quickly turned around. A man was standing there, his skin was grey and his hair was pure white. He wore a diamond pattern outfit. Though, that wasn't what got their attention.

"Hello, Sky Child. Looking for something." He had a hold of Twi who was struggling against the grip around his left wrist.

"Let him go." Time said, he drew his sword from his back.

"I'm not sure you can really make me, child."

"What do you want, Ghirahim?" Sky asked.

"Oh, Link, so quick to get to the point. What, we can't just catch up? Spend a little time together?"

"Let that boy go right now." Ghirahim grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him close rather roughly, Twi winced when he felt his injured shoulder being hit against what felt like solid rock.

"Aw. You spoil all the fun." He knelt down close to Twi's face. "I'd like to have a little bit of fun with this one. He's just purely adorable. I could just eat him up." He licked Twi's cheek. Twi's eyes closed tight and he whimpered. Ghirahim then stood straight up. "He's such a pure light being, so much light that it's making me want to feast on his beautiful soul, though I must restrain myself. I have to keep my priorities straight." He pushed Twi forward, causing him to stumble a bit, but he stayed standing and ran towards Time. Time grabbed hold of him, wrapping his right arm around him to make him feel safe.

"Hey, hand me your sword. I'll get rid of him." Sky said.

"What?"

"I've fought him many times. Hand me your sword and get the boy out of here. He's traumatized. He needs comfort and seeing how he went to you, you'd probably be best." Time nodded and handed his sword over to Sky.

"Be careful, alright." Sky nodded and stepped forward.

"Very polite of you to stay still while I talk to my friend here." Sky spoke to Ghirahim.

"Well, I lack mercy, not manors. Do you think though, boy, that you can honestly defeat me with that simple, dull, blade? You barely stood a chance against me even with the Goddess's sword."

"The sword doesn't matter, it's the person wielding it."

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage." Time spoke. Twi looked up at him wide-eyed. Ghirahim laughed.

"Alright then. I suppose I'll have a little bit of fun toying with you before I take what I desire." He said and snapped his fingers. A long black saber sword appeared in Ghirahim's hand.

"Get out of here as best as you can, his diamond walls weaken when he fights." Sky whispered.

"I see. I don't want to just leave you here though."

"I am not your priority. That boy in your arms is and both of you are mine. Now get going." Time nodded and scooped Twi up in his arms like he carried him before and took off in another direction. Ghirahim began clapping.

"How very brave of you. Just remember Sky child, I lack mercy. However, this time, I do not plan to murder you. You see, there is something I need from you that I can't take from you if you die."


	2. New Identities

Chapter 2

Time ran far away from the fight with Twi in his arms, like Sky said, the diamond walls were disappearing. Once far away enough, Time set Twi down.

"Are you alright, Link?" Twi looked up at Time and nodded. "I'm so relieved to hear that." Twi looked down at the ground.

"Why...? Why do you care for me so much...?"

"I'll be honest with you, I'm not entirely sure. The moment I saw your face though, I knew I had to protect you, that you are mine to take care of." Twi's ears perked back.

"The way you talk, the way you move, the way you look at me... it's just like him..." Time raised an eyebrow.

"Like who?"

"The gold wolf..."

"The gold wolf? What gold wolf?" Twi turned his head with it still lowered.

"N-Nothing... Forget I said anything..."

"Link..." Twi looked up.

"I said it's nothing. Leave me alone." Twi started running again, heading toward the fight.

"Link, stop!"

* * *

~Sky~

Sky stayed still waiting for Ghirahim to make the first move, but Ghirahim stayed still.

"What are you waiting for Sky child, buying time for your little friends to get away?" Sky smirked.

"Not quite. I know they will. I just want to see how long it takes for you to make the first move. Usually the taller one leads. In dance anyway."

"Well, well, treating this like one of your pathetic dances? I'm surprised you even know how to dance, you're so clumsy that I'm surprised you haven't fallen down from your little rock in the sky."

"Oh, I have. Trust me. Many times, half of the time, I wasn't even awake."

"You're making fun of yourself, you know? That doesn't show much confidence in yourself. I might as well put you out of your misery, after I take what it is I need from you that is. Then maybe I'll go after that darling little boy. He is simply too delicious. He will be sacrificed to the Demon King though, once I finally resurrect him that is."

"So, that's your plan. Well, I won't let that happen again."

"We'll see about that." Ghirahim charged at him, Sky blocked with the sword and slashed at Ghirahim, but he jumped back before he could be cut. This time, Sky ran at him and stabbed at him, but Ghirahim dodged. Ghirahim slashed at Sky, but Sky blocked with his sword and they were pressing the blades against each other. Sky managed to get the upper hand and pushed Ghirahim back, then slashed at him. He cut Ghirahim's stomach a bit, but wasn't very deep because Ghirahim moved back quickly enough. He jumped back and summoned his daggers and sent them at Sky. Sky tried to dodge them, but one caught on his sleeve and pinned him on the ground Sky was about to pull it out but more came and pinned him.

"You cheated, you coward!"

"Oh, you had to know that was coming. I am a demon after all. Be glad I didn't kill you." Sky struggled to try and get free, but they pinned him really good. "And now, it's time to take what I came for." Ghirahim walked over and was reaching his hand down to touch Sky's head.

"No! Don't touch me!"

"Hey, Diamond freak!" Ghirahim looked up in time to have a stone hit his head. There was a gash on his head from it. He growled angrily. Twi was standing about 15 feet away from where Sky was pinned.

"No, get out of here!" Sky shouted.

"No, if the boy wants to fight, then let him fight." Ghirahim jumped over Sky's pinned body so he had a clear path to the young boy. He started charging at the boy who rolled diagonally as Ghirahim got close to striking. He stood back up and started running backward away from Ghirahim, but then tripped on a rock. Ghirahim smiled evilly and slashed down at him, but the blade never hit the target. Time stood in the way, holding the blade in between his hands to keep it from moving.

Time used Ghirahim's moment of shock to pull the blade out of his hand and wield it himself. He side-jumped, rolled forward and jumped back up, slashing at Ghirahim's back. Ghirahim started to fall forward. Twi put his feet up and made Ghirahim flip over him, making the demon lord land flat on his back. Time ran forward and jumped up in the air to make the final strike. Ghirahim snapped out of his stupor quick enough to snap his fingers and teleport away from Time's strike. He appeared about 10 feet away from them all.

"Enough!" Ghirahim snapped his fingers again and both the blade in Time's hand as well as the daggers pinning Sky disappeared. "I'll let you off with this warning, I will return for what I came for and I will not stop until I do. You will all perish in the depths of hell!" Ghirahim then disappeared in diamonds. Time breathed in deep and let it out. He held his hand out to Twi who looked away from him. Time's face grew sad and he closed his eyes, sighing. He opened his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong at some point to deserve this treatment from you?" Twi gave no response. "I'm sorry if I did and I hope you can forgive me." Time turned around and helped Sky up.

"We have to leave this land. I need to get my people to return back to the sky. They'll be safer there." Sky said.

"Then I will help spread the word. Though, how are we to go to the sky?"

"Loftwings." Time and Sky looked over at Twi. "The sky people would fly on them. They are giant birds given to each of Her people as a symbol of Her protection." Sky stepped toward him.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I read about it in the book... The Tales of the Goddess's Chosen Hero. He is my second favorite..." Twi pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on top of his knees. "I've read it several times since I was young." Sky walked over and sat down in front of him.

"That's amazing. So people of your time know of my legend. That's incredible." Twi smiled a bit.

"I even met descendants of your people. They were like birds, but had human like faces. They couldn't fly well though."

"That's incredible... You said I was your second favorite. Who's your first?"

"The Hero of Time..." Time perked up when he heard the name. "I always wanted to be like him, he was my role model. I felt so connected with his story."

"That's great." Sky stood up and offered his hand to Twi. Twi hesitated for a second but then grabbed Sky's hand, allowing him to pull him up. "You'll have to tell me more later. Will you?"

"Sure. I'll tell you as much as you want."

"Awesome. Let's get back to my camp and get everyone to safety, then you and I can talk about it all. Maybe spar a bit at the sparring hall, have some pumpkin soup for supper possibly. How's that sound?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Sky smiled.

"Great! Let's get going, ok?" Twi smiled and nodded. Sky started running. "The first one back to camp wins."

"You're on." Twi started running after him. Time stood there in silence for a few seconds. He took a step and swayed a little bit, suddenly feeling dizzy. He held the side of his head and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath in and let it out, then opened his eyes again. He followed after the two boys, but at a walking pace. It didn't take long for the boys to reach the camp. Upon arrival, they bumped into Fledge.

"Oh, hey, there you are, Link. Where were you?"

"I was in the woods. Fledge, we need to go. We need to get everyone back to Skyloft as soon as possible, before dusk. Think you could help with that?"

"Of course. I'll take the western side. What exactly is going on?"

"The demon lord's back. Where is Zelda?"

"She was in the dining tent last I knew."

"Alright. Thank you. I'll head there now."

"Ok." Sky and Twi started to walk in the opposite direction of Fledge. "Link, wait." Sky turned around, as did Twi. "Everything will be ok, right?"

"Yes, cousin. Everything will be ok. I promise. Just evacuate everyone, ok?" Fledge nodded and took off toward the western tents. Sky started walking again. Twi followed. They reached the dining tent, finding the cook, Henya, stirring a pot of orange liquid over a fire in front of the tent. To Twi, she looked like a creepy old witch making a potion. "Miss Henya, is Zelda in the dining tent?"

"Eh? No, child. Last I knew, she was heading to the medical tent. She talked about an injured boy who wanted soup." Henya said.

"Alright. Thank you for letting me know. You might as well stop your cooking. You need to return back to Skyloft immediately."

"Why is that?"

"I will tell everyone later, just trust me, ok?"

"Ok, ok. Don't get your undergarments in a twist, child. I'll pack up. You better have a good explanation for letting perfectly good soup go to waste though."

"Believe me, I do. Take care, Miss Henya." Sky turned and started heading toward the medical tent. Along the way, they bumped into Time. "There you are. Thank goodness you caught up." Time nodded lightly. "You didn't spot Zelda by chance, did you?" Time shook his head.

"No, sorry."

"It's alright. Stay close, ok?" Sky turned around to make sure Twi was right beside him, which he was. "Both of you." Time nodded. Sky started walking again. They went to the medical tent, which they found vacant of even Professor Horwell. Sky clenched his fists and his eyebrows furrowed. He was starting to worry. Sky turned and started running. Twi ran after him. Time stayed at a normal walking pace, knowing he'd fall over if he tried running. Sky stopped in front of his tent and entered it. There, he found Zelda. "Zelda, oh thank God." He ran and hugged her tightly.

"Link, what's going on?" Sky pulled away and grabbed her shoulders.

"Ghirahim's returned. It's not safe for anyone here. We have to get everyone back to Skyloft." Zelda nodded.

"Ok."

"Did Professor Horwell say where he was going?"

"Yes, he said he was going back to Skyloft to report our find to the Headmaster. He said he won't return until tomorrow."

"Good. Stay by me, alright?" Zelda nodded again. Sky turned around and noticed Time wasn't there. "Oh no..."

"What?"

"We're missing a Link." Twi's ear twitched and he turned around, noticing what Sky noticed.

"I'll go find him, he can't be too far behind." Twi offered.

"You shouldn't go alone." Sky said.

"I'll be alright. You focus on getting your people to safety. I'll come find you once I find him, ok?"

"Alright. I'm going to head toward the western tents to help Fledge. Be careful."

"I will." They stepped out of the tent.

"Oh, here. Give this back to him when you see him, ok?" Sky handed the sword to Twi. Twi nodded and turned around the way they just came. Sky and Zelda went in the other direction. Twi quickly found Time walking along the path.

"There you are." Time looked up. "You scared us."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Here. I was told to get this back to you." Twi handed the sword towards Time. Time took it in hand and put it back in its sheath. "Is everything ok? You're rather quiet." Time was slightly taken aback by Twi's question. He simply nodded a reply. "You sure?"

"Yes. I am fine. Let's hurry and catch up to the other Link." Twi nodded. He turned around and started walking. Time walked behind him. It was completely in silence as they walked. It didn't take them long to get to the western area of the campsite, though it took some time to find Sky and Zelda.

"Glad you two caught up. We've convinced everyone here to go to Skyloft. Now, there's one place we need to go back to. I need to get my sword back. I left it behind there."

"Why's it there?"

"Well, uh... Hehe, funny you should ask that... I'll tell you later, ok? The sooner we finish up here the better."

"Alright." Sky started walking toward the Great Tree. It didn't take too long for them to reach. Sky immediately found his sword and picked it up. In the water, there was an orange shimmering that caught all their attention. Twi quickly went to the edge and looked around. He pulled something out of the water, a black rock with orange swirled around within. A broken string was tied to it, which is what Twi held it by.

"What's that?" Sky asked. Twi jumped and turned around.

"It's nothing." Twi put it in his pouch at his hip. "Let's just go, ok?"

"Alright. Um, Zelda. The taller Link shoulder ride with you since you're lighter than me."

"Ok. That sounds good." Zelda agreed. "Though, we should really come up with nicknames for the other two Links."

"Right. Um... Titles! You both have hero titles, don't you?"

"Yes." Both Twi and Time answered at the same time.

"Good, what are they?"

"Well, uh, I have three..." Twi said.

"Oh, wow. Alright. What are they?"

"Hero Chosen by the Gods, Hero of Light, and Hero of Twilight."

"How about Twi? It's simple."

"That works."

"What about you?" Sky asked Time.

"Well, uh... I'm the Hero of Time." Twi's eyes widened and he turned to look at Time.

"Ok. How about Time?"

"That doesn't sound like a normal name for someone, Link." Zelda said.

"Uh, ok, um... Tye?"

"That sounds too close to Twi." Zelda pointed out.

"Right, um..."

"How about Shiek." Time offered.

"Shiek?"

"Mhmm, there was a man I knew who went by that name and was a close friend of mine."

"Who turned out to be princess Zelda disguised as a Sheikah." Twi said.

"You know about that?" Time asked.

"Yea, of course. I read you story many times. It's my favorite. Though, that sounds a bit weird, calling you Shiek."

"Hey, how about Ayri? That was my mother's name, but she was named after her grandfather." Sky offered.

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"But if we introduce them to Father, he'll be a bit confused. She was his younger cousin, remember?" Zelda pointed out.

"Oh yeah... This is so difficult!"

"Just stay calm, ok?"

"Never tell a girl to calm down, Zelda! You should know this!" Twi and Time glanced at each other and then back at the two.

"Don't shout at me! We'll figure this out, Link. Just relax." Sky took a deep breath in and out.

"If you say time in an Ordon accent, it'd be Taum. So, people may think we're saying that instead of Time." Twi said.

"That may work. Twi, you're a a genius." Sky said. "Ok. So, Twi and Time. I'll keep my name since this is my time. People will already know me as Link."

"That's alright."

"Let's go ahead and go to Skyloft. Twi, you'll ride with me." Twi nodded. Sky put his index fingers to his mouth and whistled. Zelda put her index finger and middle finger to her mouth and also whistled. It didn't take long for two giant birds to land next to their riders.

"Ok, let's go." Sky climbed up onto his bird and held his hand out to Twi who took it, being helped up onto the bird. Zelda climbed up onto her bird, Time climbed up. "Hold on tight. Phoenix, go." The crimson Loftwing took off into the Sky. Zelda's bird also took flight and followed close behind.

Twi turned his head to look at them. He laughed a little seeing Time's arms wrapped tightly around Zelda's waist with his eyes closed tightly. It was obvious he was afraid to fall. Meanwhile, Twi was used to the feeling of flight.

"This is amazing! It's everything I expected it to be!" Twi shouted over the wind so Sky could hear.

"I'm glad! It's a fun experience, though I think Time disagrees." Sky had also noticed Time's discomfort. It didn't take very long to reach Skyloft. Once there, they landed in the plaza. Twi looked around wide-eyed at everything.

"I can't believe I'm actually here! It looks so much different than what I recall seeing in my time." Zelda's bird landed and the two riders got off. Time was rather wobbly.

"Are you going to be ok there, Time?" Sky asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just a bit dizzy..."

"Yeah, you are looking rather pale. Afraid of heights?"

"A little bit..." Time's face went a bit red with blush of embarrassment.

"Hey, it's ok. We all have our fears. For example, I'm afraid of the dark. It's only natural for us to fear. Anyway, we need to go to the Headmaster. I need to introduce you two and call a town meeting. I need to let everyone know what's going on." Sky turned and started walking. The three others started following after him.

"So, how old are you guys?" Zelda asked.

"I'm seventeen." Twi said.

"Wow, really? You look fourteen to me."

"I get that a lot. What about you, Time?"

"I'm seventeen as well." Time answered.

"That's crazy. You're so tall for being seventeen."

"I'm only five feet eight inches tall."

"And I'm five-three."

"I'm five-four And twenty." Zelda said.

"You're twenty?" Twi asked.

"Yep, and little Linky is five-four and nineteen." Sky turned around.

"I'm not little!"

"Yes you are. You're so tiny." Sky's face went very red.

"There's nothing wrong with being small. It has plenty of advantages," Time said, "People may underestimate you, meaning they may take it a bit easy on you and you can use that to your advantage. I used to be very small, but I used my size to the fullest."

"That sounds awesome." Twi said. Time smiled.

"I'll take your word for it." Sky turned around and kept walking.

"My main problem has always been my face. Many people mistake me for a child, so they tend to want to take care of me. I've grown used to it." Twi said.

"I've always had that problem too." Sky said.

"I've had the opposite problem. Many think I'm older than I actually am." Time mentioned.

"I did think that you were possibly Twi's father for a few moments when I first saw you." Sky admitted.

"That medic thought the same."

"Yet, we're the same age." Twi said. Without realizing it, the group made it up the steps that lead to a building.

"Oh, we're already here. This is the Knight Academy. The Headmaster's office is up on the second level." Sky explained. They walked in. They followed Sky up the steps and walked into the Headmaster's room at the top of the steps. The Headmaster looked up when he heard the door open.

"Oh, hello. I didn't expect to see you here so soon."

"I ran into a bit of trouble, Headmaster." Sky explained.

"Really?"

"Yes. The one who conjured the dark tornado that took Zelda away, I thought he was gone, but now he's back. I already had the camp evacuated. Though, no one understands. Would it be possible to call a meeting so I can explain to everyone the danger?" Sky asked. He was being rather serious which wasn't normal for him to most who knew him.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Do you know what you may be risking?"

"Yes, I do. I don't care what they say. They need to know. Everyone."

"Alright, if that's what you wish, Link." Sky nodded.

"Thank you, Headmaster Gaepora. Now, there's another matter I wish to discuss. It's about these two gentlemen behind me." Gaepora looked behind Sky and Zelda to see the two boys.

"Yes, Professor Horwell spoke of them earlier, he told me you found them in the woods earlier, one with an injury. What about them do you wish to discuss?"

"Well, um, it's not safe on the surface for the time being. They need a place to stay. With your permission, I'd like to accept them into my dorm."

"Link, your dorm is so small."

"I will rearrange it so it can fit them. I need an extra mattress that is large enough for them to share. I wanted to change my room around anyway."

"Ok, if you're sure, then I will allow it." Sky bowed.

"Thank you so much, Headmaster."

"You are very welcome. What are their names?" Time walk up to the desk and bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He stood straight up. "My name is Time and behind me is my son, Twi." Time bowed again. "Please give us your kind consideration." Then stood straight up again.

"Of course, young man. You and your boy are welcome to stay as long as you wish."

"Thank you."

"I'll show them to my room then. Thank you again, Headmaster."

"No need to thank me, Link." The group of four stepped out of the headmaster's office.

"So, should I call you father from now on?" Twi asked Time.

"That is completely up to you. I only said you were my son because it is more convincing that you are my son rather than my younger brother." They started going down the steps. With each step, Time was following slower and slower, soon becoming the last one coming down. At the base of the steps, that's when it happened, Time fell to his knees and fell unconscious by the time he fully reached the floor.


	3. Biographies and Author's note

**_Sky_**

 **Title:** _Goddess's Chosen Hero_  
 **Age:** _19_  
 **DOB:** _April 12_  
 **Hair Color:** _Sandy blond_  
 **Eye Color:** _Sky blue  
_ **Height:** _5'4"_ **  
Weight:** _149 pounds_ **  
Clothing Style:** _White long sleeve undershirt, off-white baggy pants, upper calf height brown boots, brown fingerless gloves and belt, chainmail, grass green colored_ tunic.  
 **Personality:** _Carefree, bouncy, energetic, crazy in a good way. Barely ever serious, not many take him seriously.  
_ **Trivia:** _He is bisexual, but has always loved Zelda since he was a teenager. He is a pyromaniac and a cat lover. He has a cousin named Fledge. To many, he is considered a son or brother. He has girl-like tendencies. His hips sway when he walks. He loves to eat and sleep. He's not the best cook. He is also claustrophobic (fear of tight spaces). Uncomfortable with blood and needles. His nickname is butterfly because of the color of his eyes and his fragility. He will willingly wear a dress._  
 **Occupation:** _Knight_

 ** _Zelda_**

 **Title:** _Goddess Hylia Reborn_  
 **Age:** _20  
_ **DOB:** _January 20  
_ **Hair Color:** _Light blond  
_ **Eye Color:** _Sky blue  
_ **Height:** _5'4"  
_ **Weight:** _133 pounds  
_ **Clothing Style:** _Long bluish-purple dress that goes just below the knees. Violet wraps around her ponytail in the back and the hair next to her bangs. Brown boots that go just below the knees.  
_ **Personality:** _Sweet, bubbly, and playful. Often carefree but more mature and serious in many situations.  
_ **Trivia:** _She is Sky's childhood friend and his protector. She is often defending him and taking care of him while he tries his best to protect her. Great cook. Aichmophobic (fear of sharp objects). She is related to Sky, her mom's cousin is Sky's grandmother on his dad's side. She may seem very sweet but if someone messes with Sky, she will not seem so sweet.  
_ **Occupation:** _Headmaster's daughter_

 ** _Time_**

 **Title:** _Hero of Time_  
 **Age:** _18_  
 **DOB:** _March 7  
_ **Hair Color:** _Light blond  
_ **Eye Color:** _Bright blue  
_ **Height:** _5' 8"  
_ **Weight:** _156 pounds  
_ **Clothing Style:** _White leggings, white long sleeve undershirt, half calf leather brown boots, brown leather belt and fingerless gloves , light green tunic, and a silver hair tie  
_ **Personality:** _Mature and serious, though has playful and mischievous_ _tendencies_.  
 **Trivia:** _He likes to keep his hair up in a ponytail to keep it off his neck. He has no idea he's 18 since he doesn't know his true birthday. He celebrates his birthday in November. He's a pretty good cook. Arachnophobic (fear of spiders) and Acrophobic (Fear of heights). He is protective and loves to help others with their problems, even if it's just to listen to them. He is a ranch hand at Lon Lon Ranch and wants to be part of Hyrule's Army when he comes of age. Has magical powers such as teleportation, fire conjuring, and forcefields.  
_ **Occupation:** _Ranch hand_

 ** _Twi_**

 **Title:** _Hero of Light_ **  
Age:** 17  
 **DOB:** _October 13  
_ **Hair Color:** _Dirty_ blond  
 **Eye Color:** _Semi-dark blue  
_ **Height:** _5'3"  
_ **Weight:** _108 pounds  
_ **Clothing Style:** _White tanktop, thick blue cloth wrapped around the waist held in place by an orange ribbon. Beige pants tied off below the knees. No shoes. Thick green cloth around his thighs that parts in the middle. White bands around his_ wrists.  
 **Personality:** _Bubbly and playful when in the right mood, quiet and mature in most other situations, quite shy. Can be sassy.  
_ **Trivia:** _He falls silent when he feels a lot of emotion. Very innocent minded. Has a child mindset. Amnesia at age 5, so he doesn't know his real past. He knows much about each Hero before him. He hates cats. Great cook. Agoraphobic (fear of places that cause anxiety). Can see spirits and other things most cannot see. Loves pumpkins and fish. Can be a bit over emotional. He looks younger than he actually is. Likes to help out and do physical work. Doesn't eat much. Can't handle sugar.  
_ **Occupation:** _He doesn't know anymore_

 _ **Midna**_

 **Title:** _Twilight_ Princess  
 **Age:** _17  
_ **DOB:** _November 23  
_ **Hair Color:** _flame red  
_ **Eye Color:** _Red  
_ **Height:** _5'9"  
_ **Weight:** _120 pounds  
_ **Clothing Style:** _Black cloak with hood and long sleeves, long black cloth that covers most of her leg. Barefoot. Black, skintight shirt that separates in the middle and shows her stomach. One side goes down her hip and down her leg that is covered by the long cloth.  
_ **Personality:** _Sassy and sarcastic, quite sadistic, overprotective, loving and sweet at times, and rather flirty, but only with Twi.  
_ **Trivia:** _She is the older sister of Zant. She is very protective of Twi to the point that she's possessive of him, though he doesn't really seem to mind. Pyrophobic (fear of fire). She is a terrible cook. She has magical powers due to her race known as the Twili. She can be very loving and sweet when she wants to be. She's quite the smart mouth. She loves to mess with people and is quite mischievous.  
_ **Occupation:** _Princess_

 _ **Special Note: These biographies are only in my story and is not canon to any games. This is only to give more story and character. I do not own Legend of Zelda. That is probably obvious, but I must say it anyway.**_

 _ **Author's notes:**_

I know this isn't a real chapter, but I felt I had to make this. I haven't talked to you guys in the chapters, they're long enough without it.

I am glad so many seem like my story already. I hope I continue to do a good job.

This is a remake of my Legend of Three story, but much better written in my opinion. It will also be a bit of a crossover with my other story essence which was the prequel to Legend of Three, but many did not know that and were confused. Hopefully combining the two will provide a longer story and a more enjoyable one.

I am also making this author's note to give a bit of a bookmark for people since the chapters are rather long. People can use this chapter to keep better track of where they left off, like if they needed to go somewhere or if their device was on the fritz.

If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see, feel free to review or even PM me if you want. I will take your suggestions into account and may add them. This is more about you guys than me, so...

I look forward to writing more.

See ya,

-Twi


	4. Backstories

Chapter 3

"Time!" Sky knelt down next to him and turned him onto his back, putting an arm around his shoulders. He put a hand on his forehead. "He's burning up terribly..." Sky took off Time's sword and quiver and put them on the ground. He then slid another arm under Time's knees and lifted him up. "Twi, could you open the door right next to us." Twi nodded and stepped over to the door that was right behind them. He opened it up wide so that Sky could carry Time in. Zelda was by his side. She pulled the blankets back on Sky's bed. Sky set him down gently. He undid the belt around Time's waist, pulled it away and lifted the tunic off of Time. He set the tunic and belt down on his desk chair. "That should make him more comfortable."

"I grabbed his weapons." Twi said as he walked in.

"Good, set them on the chair, ok?" Twi nodded and put them down on the chair. Sky took out the hair-tie from Time's hair. Zelda had already taken off his boots by then. Sky covered Time up with the blanket. "Twi, there's an extra blanket in my cupboard, could you get it for me?" Twi nodded and found the extra blanket in the cupboard. It was a dark blue blanket that felt really familiar to Twi, but he wasn't sure why. He handed it to Sky who covered Time with it to keep him more warm.

"I thought he looked a sickly pale color, but I thought that's just how his skin was." Zelda said.

"He needs medicine."

"I'll go get it." Sky nodded and Zelda left the room.

"It was kind of funny seeing you two. It was like you were trying to take care of your sick child." Sky smiled at Twi's comment. He walked over by where Twi stood and leaned on his desk.

"It may one day become a reality. She's been my girl for almost a year, I think it's about time I asked her that special question. I've just been trying to decide how to do it."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Sky smiled even more.

"She means everything to me. She was the first person other than my cousin to show me kindness."

"Really? How come?"

"Well, um... Many thought I was cursed." Twi raised an eyebrow. Sky sighed. "The day of my birth, my mother had fallen down the flight of steps we walked up to get here. She went into labor instantly. I was born, but the fall was fatal to her and she passed away just moments after my birth."

"That's so sad..." Sky nodded.

"My father took care of me for a few months, but then he suddenly went missing. No one knows what really happened to him. Many think he fell off his bird and fell below the cloud barrier. I fell under the care of my father's sister. She had a son who is Fledge. Though, my aunt fell sick shortly after me coming to live with her. Her husband had died several months prior to this. No one wanted to take care of us because of a woman named Clea. She claimed that I was cursed. Many started to believe it, especially after my aunt's death."

"But, that's all just coincidences. That doesn't mean you're cursed."

"There were very few who believed that back then. The only one who did was the headmaster. Under his order, Fledge and I were under Clea's care, though, she treated us horribly, me especially. She would slap me, starve me, and always remind me that I'm a cursed brat and that I shouldn't be allowed to live. It's amazing how such a horrible woman was the mother of my angel."

"That witch was Zelda's mom?!" Sky nodded.

"She even has most of her looks, but she has such a kind heart, much like her father, the headmaster. Clea passed away due to sickness when I was four. At that time, I was the main caretaker of my cousin and myself. I would sneak out of this very room and get some food from the kitchen. I would sneak us to the bath when we would get too dirty. I always took care of him because I was the only one who would."

"That's so brave of you to take on such responsibility at a young age."

"Thanks." Sky smiled. "One day, we decided to sneak out of the entire building. I was hit by a woman and called cursed, which made me cry of course, but that didn't stop me. Fledge would tag along with me and we would walk around wherever we wanted. The people eventually got used to it. They would glare and call me cursed. I never went anywhere without Fledge, except once Fledge fell sick so I went to get him medicine. That's when I met Groose and, when I met Zelda. Groose knocked me down, but Zelda stood in the way. She offered her hand, but I slapped it away and took off. Then I started my sleep walking. It scared Fledge, Zelda helped him and they found me. From then on, Zelda and I started getting closer. Before I knew it, she was my best friend. Fledge, Zelda and I, we took care of each other."

"That's so sweet." Sky nodded and smiled.

"She saved me. If not for her, I don't know what my life would be like. I'd probably be a terrible person."

"You're definitely a great person and probably would make a great parent." Sky smiled even more.

"So, can you tell me any of your backstory?"

"I can try to tell you what I can. According to the man who raised me, my parents died in a fire when I was an infant. Because Rusl, the man who raised me, was my dad's brother, I fell under his care. Though I'm beginning to have my doubts about his story. I never found any remains of a house that was burned down for one. Another thing is, the chosen hero is supposed to be Hylian, Rusl claimed my dad was half Hylian, half Ordonian. It doesn't help I have amnesia. I can't remember my first five years of life."

"That sounds terrible. I hope you remember eventually, so you can learn the truth."

"I hope so too. There was this one person that may have some sort of idea of the truth. I knew him as the Gold Wolf. He taught me a lot, not only that, but he protected me for as long as I can remember. He may know what really happened to my parents. He's related to me in some way, he called me his child."

"What do you think you'd do once you found out?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I guess I'll find out once I get there. I hoped Time might have been him, the Gold Wolf taught me the words 'A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage.' When I heard Time say them, I thought maybe he was him. The way he looks at me was the same. The way he talks, the way he even moves, so quick and confident and experienced... I thought I found him again after weeks of not seeing him after the last skill he taught me, but he had no idea what I was talking about when I was talking about the Gold Wolf."

"Maybe he is, but he's not."

"What do you mean?"

"He might not have become your Gold Wolf yet, but he will be someday. I think he may possibly be your father, grandfather, hell, maybe even your great grandfather. Who knows? All I know is, both of you are related to me. I feel it in my gut that both of you are descendant of me. I think Time feels it too and you do also."

"What makes you say that?"

"When Zelda and I first found you two, you were unconscious. I wrapped up your wound, but when I tried to pick you up, you wouldn't stop squirming. Then he tried picking you up and you made no fuss. You felt comfortable with his touch when your wound was being sewed up, you relaxed when he pet your head. You know it deep down, the touch is familiar to you. It may have to do with your memory loss." Twi's ears perked back. He sat on the ground in a mixture of emotions, his eyes wide like an owl.

"I've been trying to avoid him and keep him away because it felt weird being beside him... I wasn't sure why... my instincts sensed something weird about him... So I tried to stay away from him..." Twi covered his face. "I was such a terrible person towards him... how could he ever forgive me...?" Sky knelt down in front of him and put his hands on the sides of Twi's head.

"Just relax, pumpkin spice, ok?" Twi uncovered his face

"Pumpkin spice...?"

"That's my little nickname for you. You seem to like pumpkins and you've got quite a bit of spice to your attitude." Twi smiled a little. Sky smiled more and hugged him. "Everything will be ok. If Time truly cares for you like I think he does, he'll be very forgiving." Twi closed his eyes and smiled more. Sky pulled away and put his hands on Twi's shoulders, being a little lighter on his left shoulder due to the wound. "I'm glad to see you smile. Never lose it, ok?" Twi nodded. The door opened. Sky stood up to greet Zelda and stopped before he even took a step.

"We have another newcomer." Zelda said the moment she stepped in and then stepped aside from the doorway. A girl with long red hair and a black hood stepped in. Twi stood up and turned around. The girl gasped. Twi's eyes widened.

"Link...?"She asked and ran over to him. Before Twi could say anything, she cupped his face with her hands and squished his cheeks. "I knew it was you." She hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much." Twi hugged her back.

"Oh now, what's this? Looks like you've got yourself a girl there, Twi." Sky teased. They both pulled away from their hug. Twi turned around to look at Sky.

"Technically she's not." The girl wrapped her arms around him from behind and he unconsciously leaned back against her embrace.

"I'm his companion. I looked out for the idiot and made sure he didn't die. My name is Midna. What's yours?"

"Well, my name is Link. I'm a different one though, definitely not as cute."

"Eh, I'd say your decent, but my baby face here is the cutest there is." Midna smiled and hugged Twi tighter. Twi cringed a bit.

"Midna, please let go."

"Aw, why?"

"My shoulder..." Midna let go.

"What happened to your shoulder?"

"Well, um..." Twi whispered something into Midna's ear. She gasped and her eyes widened.

"Oh, Link, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Uh..." Sky was really confused. Zelda walked over to him with a bottle of medicine.

"Here's the medicine for Time." Sky grabbed it from her hand.

"Thanks, Zellie. I owe you." Zelda smiled. Sky sat on the edge of the bed and slid an arm behind Time's back and lifted him up a bit so that he could drink the medicine. He uncorked it and put the medicine to Time's lips and tipped it so it'd go into his mouth and down his throat. Once it was gone, Sky stood up straight. "Twi, can I ask you a favor?"

"What do you need?"

"Well, when I tell my fellow Skyloftians about Ghirahim, could you stand beside me?" Twi smiled.

"Of course I will." Sky smiled brightly.

"Thanks. Oh, and do you think you can help me move things around, or will your shoulder be a hindrance?"

"I can help, definitely." Twi walked over to Sky. "What do you need me to do?"

"We're going to first move my dresser over to the left of my door." Twi nodded and walked with Sky to the dresser.

"Be careful not to hurt yourself, idiot."

"I won't, Midna, I'll be fine." Twi helped Sky lift the dresser up.

"Ok, turn, turn turn turn turn. Whoa, kay. Don't open you freakin cupboards!" Twi started laughing at Sky. "It's not funny." They set the dresser down. "You know what, I think it would be better along that wall once we move the tables out of the way."

"Are you serious...?"

"Yeah."

"Make up your mind!"

"Sorry, sorry, jeez. Come on, let's get those tables out of here for now." Twi sighed and opened the door wide.

"Midna or Zelda, could one of you hold the door open for us, please?"

"I will." Zelda volunteered and walked over to hold the door. Twi walked over to Sky and lifted the table in front of the bed then started to walk out with it.

"Turn, turn, turn. Ok, we're good. Go back, you're good, keep going. Tilt it. You're not tilting it right!"

"I'm trying my best!"

"Just tilt it!"

"Just shut it!" It was obvious to the girls that they did not work well together, at least for now. They managed to get the table out into the hall.

"Ok, let's get the dresser over here." Twi nodded and walked over to the dresser. Both of them carried it to where the table was just was. "Turn, turn, turn turn turn!"

"Shut up, please." They got the dresser in place.

"Why do you have such an attitude?"

"Why are you always talking?"

"I have a mouth, so I might as well use it."

"For what?" Midna asked with an impish grin.

"Talking!"

"Don't yell at her!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Gah! Both of you shut up! You're going to wake Time." Zelda said. Twi sighed.

"Next, let's move the desk to where the dresser was." Twi nodded and followed Sky. They carried the desk carefully over to the opposite wall. They went back for the second half and carried it, scooting it into place once close enough. Twi dragged the chair over. "There, and we're done."

"What about the table in the hallway?"

"I'll bring that back in once the other bed is in here. I'm going to put it in between the two beds depending on the size. I believe it will be another foot bigger than mine for both of you to share."

"Wait, we're sharing a bed?"

"Mhm, that's what I told Gaepora. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I've just never shared a bed with anyone other than Midna."

"Ooh, you guys shared a bed?"

"Yea, during our quest."

"And what-"

"Don't waste your breath, sandy haired Link, my Link is too innocent to understand that sort of stuff." Midna said. "And nothing serious happened. The most serious thing, he was sick from poison."

"Poison?"

"Yep, from mini-ghomas, they are about as big as my head and they poison you if they manage to bite you. It was horrible..." Twi said.

"That sounds horrible..." Twi walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So, who's he?" Midna asked.

"His name is Link also, but since there's a few Links here, he goes by Time. He's the Hero of Time." Twi explained. "He may very well be the Gold Wolf but not yet."

"Really? That's crazy. Isn't he your idol or something?"

"Mmhmm." Twi crossed his arms on the bed and rested his head down. "I am the way I am because of him." Midna smiled. "There were other influences too of course, but none were greater than his." Sky lowered his head onto Zelda's shoulder.

"Link, is everything ok?" Zel asked.

"Hungry..." Sky mumbled. Zelda giggled. "We never ate breakfast... My stomach hurts so bad..."

"Oh, that's right. Let's see in Henya is back yet and if she'll prepare the afternoon meal."

"Ok..." Zelda walked away from Sky and went toward the door, but Sky stayed put.

"Come on, silly." She grabbed his hand and they started to walk out.

"I'll go see about it too, ok Link. I'll bring you back some food if you want." Midna offered.

"It's up to you." Twi said.

"Ok. I'll be back." Midna walked out to follow Sky and Zelda. Twi looked up at Time's sleeping face. He seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully despite being sick. Sweat has made Time's bangs stick to his forehead, which Twi brushed off his face.

Midna, Sky, and Zelda returned after roughly a half hour and found Twi asleep on the edge of the bed.

"Aw, that's too adorable." Zelda said.

"He looks like a little brother waiting for his big brother to wake up." Sky said. He had his energy back.

"My baby can fall asleep anywhere and be comfortable..." Midna mumbled.

"I think it's a common thing where Links are sleepyheads." Zelda commented with a smile.

"Hey!"

"Hehe, that seems to be true." Midna agreed.

"It is not." Sky crossed his arms.

"It is." Zelda giggled. "Anyway, Midna, I can give you a tour of the academy if you want."

"Sure. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. Come with me."

"I'm going to go to the sparring hall and get Twi a weapon that he can use while he's here. He shouldn't be unarmed, especially with Ghirahim about." Sky said.

"Will he let you take another sword?"

"I might be able to trade him some pumpkin soup. He loves that stuff."

"Alright. We'll see you in a little bit." All three of them left the room. Zelda showed Midna around the academy and they both wound up in Zelda's room.

"Wow, so... pink."

"Yeah, I told father that pink isn't my favorite color, but he still insists. My favorite color is actually purple."

"Purple's a nice color. It was my brother's favorite."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, though, he's no longer around..."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Midna smiled sadly.

"It's alright. It had to happen. He would have suffered otherwise."

"Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"Well, our father died and um... My brother was very close to him and he just completely fell apart once he found out. He started wearing his clothes, though they were too big on him which I found a bit funny to be honest. Thanks to an evil King named Ganon, my brother lost his mind. Ganon manipulated his vulnerable mind to do bad things... Zant was such a sweet, loving, silly young boy. He was still a child to me. Then again, younger siblings may always be children in the eyes of the older."

"That sounds terrible..."

"It was... and I was the one who ended his misery. Even if Ganon were to be gotten rid of, my younger brother would never be the same, he was too far gone... so I..." Midna started to tear up. Zelda walked over and put a hand on Midna's shoulder. "I have no family left now, but I can't let that stop me. I have my duties as a princess to guide my people. I need to rebuild my world."

"What about your Link, isn't he family to you?"

"No, not at all. He's just a friend... a good friend." Midna relaxed

"Oh really? It didn't really seem that way earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you hugged him, seemed like more than a friend hug, you hugging him from behind." Midna began blushing.

"Well, that's what I always do to him, he freaks out a bit when I do that and I like messing with him." Midna was speaking rather fast when she spoke. Zelda giggled.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with giving in to your feelings."

"He and I are of different races. I doubt he would accept me like that. Maybe as a friend, but not as a lover."

"Then, maybe, try talking to him about it. You have no idea until you try. Believe it or not, but I was the one who asked my Link if he wanted to be mine. He said yes. He and I were childhood friends, often they're more like siblings. Give it a shot, you never know."

"Alright, maybe sometime in the near future I'll reveal my feelings for him, though, I'll have to go back to my world and he'll have to go to his and we'd have no way of communication."

"Love can break through anything if it's real enough." Midna smiled.

"Thanks, Zel. You kind of remind me of the Zelda I knew, though, she wasn't as bubbly." Zelda giggled.

"I'll take that as a compliment."


	5. Bad Fortune

Chapter 4

Twi woke to the sensation of someone petting his head. He opened his eyes and at the source, which was Time.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Time asked.

"N-No." Twi rose his head up. "I'm glad to see you're awake. You gave us quite a scare earlier."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"Good. I'm really glad to hear that." Time smiled.

"Are you feeling alright? You slept for quite a while."

"I did?"

"Mhmm, probably two hours minimum I believe."

"Wow..."

"You must have been tired."

"I guess so." Twi rested his head back down.

"Is there something on your mind?" Twi sighed.

"There's probably a million things on my mind..."

"If you want someone to talk to, you can talk to me. I'd be willing to listen, no matter what." Twi's ear twitched. Time sat up a bit and put a hand on Twi's head. "That's a promise." Twi smiled.

"Well, um..." The door opened.

"Oh, you're both awake. Great." Sky said as he walked in. "How are you feeling, Time?" Time sat up completely.

"I'm feeling much better."

"That's great to hear. You have to stay in bed though. Twi, could you come here? I want to give you something." Twi glanced at Time then back at Sky and stood up.

"Um, sure." He walked over to Sky who pulled a sword from behind his back.

"Here, this is yours to have." Twi's eyes widened and let the sword drop into his hands.

"Thank you, you didn't have get me a sword though."

"Yes I did. It's so you can defend yourself better. You said you were trained, so I have faith you won't abuse it." Twi nodded and pulled the blade out of the sheath to take a look at it.

"This blade is amazing... It's better than anything I could make, that's for sure."

"You make blades?"

"Rusl taught me. He's the blacksmith of our village." Twi put the sword back. "Each family in Ordon has a trade. With each of us, our village works very smoothly. I'm better off as a ranch-hand than a blacksmith though." He put the sword on his back carefully to not disrupt the wound on his shoulder.

"That sounds amazing. It's ok that you're not good at making swords. As long as you can use one, then who cares." Twi smiled brightly. "Anyway, the meeting is about to start. Do you still want to go with me?"

"Sure. If it helps you get through it." Sky nodded.

"Thanks, pumpkin spice." He looked behind Twi to Time. "We'll be back in a little bit. The meeting won't take long." Time nodded. Sky smiled. "Let's go." Twi nodded and followed Sky, but then stopped and turned to look at Time.

"See you in a little bit." Twi turned and followed Sky out. Time looked down at the blanket covering him up and felt it was familiar to him, but he wasn't sure why. He felt the fabric and relaxed, which confused him. He shrugged it off and pulled the blankets away. Standing up, he walked over to the desk and put his stuff back on, but left the gloves since he felt they weren't needed. He then tied his hair back up in a ponytail to keep it off of his neck.

" _I think I'll go on a little bit of a walk."_ He opened the door and stepped out into the hall. He then walked up the steps that were to his right. _"So I passed out about here."_ He continued heading up the steps and down the hall to the door at the end. _"Where does this lead?"_ He opened the door and saw a path and some stairs nearby. He followed the path and went down the steps to a tent. He walked inside and looked around in amazement.

"You there!" Time jumped and turned his head. "You look like you're on a bit of an adventure. Come to me and I can tell you your fortune." The guy sat under a tent with a table in front of him and a crystal ball. Time's ears perked back. "These eyes see many things, boy. Do you doubt the powers of these eyes?"

"Um, no, I just, I've never met a fortune teller before."

"Well, then come closer and have your first experience. First fortune is free."

"Uh, ok." Time walked over.

"Sit down." Time quickly sat down on his legs and crossed his arms on the table. "Your fortune is coming into focus now." The fortune teller waved his hands over the Crystal ball, gazing into it deeply with his large eyes that reminded Time of a bug's eyes. "I see! All is revealed! I see, white. White is danger, yellow is pain, grey is protection, green is love, blue is safety, gold is valuable, but not of wealth. I also see chains, cold and restraining chains that send shivers up the spine and bring fear and confinement." Time raised an eyebrow. "I recommend you go forth cautiously, young man." Time nodded and stood up.

He started walking toward an exit in the tent that was closest to him. He pondered the words of the fortune teller as he walked and before he knew it, he was starting to stumble, which brought him out of his thought. He was able to save himself from falling and he looked around, seeing stepping stones in front of him that go across the stream. Curious, he jumped across the stones and followed the path up to a cave. He stepped inside the dark cave, but then stepped back a bit due to the sudden smell it gave off. He wasn't expecting such a strong smell. He covered his nose and walked forward, being barely able to see anything. He tripped a few times on some rocks, but managed to get out ok.

"Well, well, going on a walk are you?" Time looked toward where he thought the voice came from, but saw no one there. He knew it was Ghirahim's voice though. Before he had the chance to pull out his sword, a hand went over his mouth and an arm wrapped across his chest. He started to struggle against the grip. "Hey now, settle. I might accidentally hurt you." He wrapped his arm tighter around Time's chest to the point it was a bit difficult to breathe. "You wouldn't want that would you?" He wrapped his arm even tighter and Time's eyes closed tight due to the pain. "I could probably even break your ribs." He let Time go, "But I'm not going to do that." He put his arms underneath Time's and lifted him up before he could draw his sword.

Time thrashed around and kicked out, trying to escape Ghirahim's grasp. He carried him over to a little alcove, set him down and pushed him in roughly. He fell onto the ground in the middle of the alcove, but got back up quickly, finding chains across the alcove's opening. He pulled out his sword and tried to cut them, but he was very weak, so the sword dropped onto the ground and he fell to his knees, gripping the chains, which were freezing cold on his hands.

"How pathetic. Are you really that same boy who stood up to me in that forest?" Ghirahim knelt down in front of him. "Oh, I see, you're ill. That explains it. Also explains why you're keeping your mouth shut." Time put his head on one of the chains running horizontally and closed his eyes. A headache was starting to develop. Ghirahim started to laugh. "It's amazing how sicknesses can make one so weak. Luckily us demons don't have to worry about such weaknesses." He reached in and grabbed Time's chin and made him look up. "You'll serve as bait for the Sky Child. I can tell he already cares so much for you that he'd willingly throw his life away for you." Time glared at him. Ghirahim laughed and stepped away.

"You're not going to win... We will find a way to stop you from accomplishing your goals..." Time spoke quietly. Ghirahim sighed.

"You need to learn who has the upper hand here. I know just the way to do that." He snapped his fingers. Little yellow blobbed creatures appeared in the alcove with him. They latched onto his legs and side and activated their power.

Time fell over screaming in pain due to electric shock. They stopped, leaving Time breathing heavily and struggling to get back up. They activated again and he collapsed back down on the ground again screaming. He started crying due to the pain. They activated again and left him convulsing. Once again, they activated and he started screaming louder than he ever had. His back arched up, his eyes wide with fear and pain and tears. He then collapsed onto the ground, his eyes were barely open and he couldn't move, though the tears continued to flow.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers to make the creatures disappear. "That right there, boy, was just a tiny fraction of what I'm able to do." He reached his hand through a hole in the chains and put it on Time's cheek, pulling at it so he'd look at him. "Don't cross me, young one. You have no idea who you're dealing with." Ghirahim chuckled. "I sense someone coming closer. I'll take my leave for now until the right moment." Ghirahim snapped his fingers and disappeared. Time's eyes slid closed and he fell limp.

* * *

~Sky and Twi~

"We're going to the plaza and will talk to them from the first level of the tower. Gaepora thought it would be safer."

"Will it be that dangerous that we have to be above them?" Sky didn't answer. Twi was beginning to worry about this meeting. He said he would be there for Sky and that's what he will do, for emotional support. They finally reached the plaza. Sky climbed up the ladder first then helped Twi up once he got close to the top due to his injured shoulder.

"They should be arriving at any moment." Sky took a deep breath in and let it out. "I'm a social butterfly nowadays, but I still have a bit of trouble talking to these people."

"I believe I can understand why." Twi put a hand on Sky's shoulder. "Everything will be alright, Sky. I'll be right here, you can do this." Sky looked at Twi and nodded. Sky took another deep breath in and let it out. "A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage." Sky nodded again. Soon, people started to arrive. Once Sky saw everyone's face in the crowd besides the younger children, he started the meeting.

"You're probably wondering why I asked for everyone to come here. Well, I have something very important to say. We're all in danger." The crowd started to chatter a bit. "Do you remember that time where Zelda seemed to have just disappeared and you all believed she was just in the knight Academy? Well, I'm going to set the record straight. Zelda was kidnapped. After the Wing Ceremony, she and I went flying together and a sudden dark tornado appeared and pulled her down. I was knocked unconscious when I tried to save her. I then awakened as the Hero of Legend, chosen by the Goddess Hylia. While in my venture to bring Zelda back home, I met someone who proved to be very dangerous. I am warning you all now of him since he's on the move and he may try to attack at any point. So, please, keep your guards up and protect yourselves and each other. Only then can we hope to stay alive." The crowd was silent for a few moments then there was a lot of chatter, no one could tell what anyone was saying.

"Oy!" Twi shouted. The crowd went quiet. "One at a time."

"Link, what's your plan to stop the dangerous person?" One person said.

"Well, I haven't developed a plan yet."

"Do you know what he's after?" Another person asked.

"Well, um, he's after me at the moment." Sky said.

"So, what are you still doing here?" Someone said.

"You're going to bring danger to our community by staying here?" Another said.

"He always causes trouble, ever since he was small." Someone else entirley said. Sky's eyes widened.

"Yeah, he is the cursed child after all." Many people started talking again. Sky started stepping back away from the crowd and toward the wall of the tower. Twi turned back to look at Sky and clenched his fists when he saw the fear in his eyes. He turned back to the crowd.

"HEY!" The crowd stopped talking. "What the hell is the matter with all you people!? You should all be ashamed by the way you're acting! You're afraid and you blame your fears and unexplained on a child?! Who the hell does that anyway!?" Twi stepped up closer to the edge. "Yes, be afraid, but you shouldn't take your fears and anger out on someone who is try to save you. Back when your Zelda was taken, there was a threat on Skyloft you knew nothing about and he saved your asses! The Demon King from your stories was going to rise again and destroy everything! Link stopped it from happening! You know what, from what I've seen, those who talked badly about Link all deserve to be destroyed! You should all be on your knees and thanking him for saving you all and begging for forgiveness for the way you've treated him! He's always been loyal to everyone despite how you've treated him in the past! Are you all that stupid and ignorant to the fact that he's a strong, helpful, courageous person who would do anything for his family?! You're his family, for Gods' sake! Act like it!" Twi turned around. "Come on, Link. Let's leave these people to think of their actions. We shouldn't leave my father all alone for too long." Sky slightly nodded.

Twi walked over to the edge and jumped down. Sky followed and they walked through the crowd which parted for them. They got back inside and Sky collapsed onto his hands and knees and started breathing heavily. Twi knelt down in front of him.

"Link, are you alright?" Sky looked up at him and started crying. Twi put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't pay attention to what they said, ok?" Sky nodded and sat back on his legs. Twi scooted up closer to him and hugged him. "It doesn't matter what they think of you. You're a great person and you're one of the people I look up to. Those who are closest to you know the truth and love you so much. Don't waste your time on those who treat you in such a way. It's clear they don't love you, but we do. Isn't that enough?" Sky nodded and hugged Twi back tightly.

"It's more than enough... Especially knowing I have a descendant like you to look forward to watching over..." Twi closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'll be sure to make you proud." Sky pulled away and put a hand on Twi's cheek.

"You already have. I'm already proud of you." He kissed Twi's forehead. Twi closed his eyes. "I'm sure you'll continue to do so, pumpkin spice." Twi nodded. Sky stood up and helped Twi up in the process of standing. "Let's go back to Time. He's probably wondering how it went." Twi nodded. They both walked back to Sky's room and opened the door, but didn't find Time inside. Twi's ears perked back.

"He might have gone to see about supper. Why don't you go look and I'll try to find some clues." Sky nodded and walked out. Twi walked over to the desk and set his sword down. He pulled out the stone from his pocket and put it on. He started to fall to the floor in dark particles and took on the form of a wolf. Time had left behind nothing but his gloves. Twi sniffed them to gain the scent and started to follow it. He followed it up the steps next to the room. A door opened as he got to the top. Zelda had walked out of her room and stopped when she saw Twi. Midna stepped out and her eyes widened. She stepped out and went towards him.

"Midna, be careful."

"Don't worry, he's not going to hurt anyone. He's my pet." Midna knelt down in front of him. "What are you doing here, boy?" Twi nudged her hand.

" _Time's no longer in bed. I'm trying to find him."_ Twi said, but only Midna could understand.

"Haha, ok. Let's go." She stood up. "He wants to go outside. I trained him to nudge my hand when he wants outside."

"Wow, that's a really well trained pooch." Midna smiled.

"Come on, Wolfy." Midna started to walk toward the door. Twi followed her. Once outside, Twi took off in a run, Midna ran after him. "Are you sure he was nowhere in the building?"

" _I'm positive, we didn't go up through the top door at any point."_ Twi kept running and got to stepping stones that went across a stream. He carefully jumped across, Midna still close behind. They stopped in front of a cave. _"Maybe you should stay here, Midna."_

"Um, no."

" _You could get hurt. This could be a trap."_

"I don't care. I lost you once, I'm not going to let that happen again." Twi shook his head then ran inside the cave. Midna followed. They got through it really quick. There was a point where Midna had to help Twi up a ledge, but that didn't hinder them too much. Twi stopped once they left the cave because his instincts told him there was a threat nearby.

" _Midna, please be careful."_ Midna nodded. Twi walked further down the path and spotted a little alcove with chains all across it. He could see Time a bit through the chains. Twi ran over and dug underneath it to get to him. He was lying unconscious on the ground. Twi nudged his cheek with his snout. He opened his eyes slowly and jumped up into a seated position the moment he saw the grey wolf. Twi perked his ears back and curled away from him. Time reached his hand out to him slowly then started petting his head.

"I'm sorry I jumped, I wasn't expecting a wolf to be in my face." Twi relaxed and inched closer. "You seem like such a sweet wolf."

"Hello!" Time jumped a little when Midna spoke suddenly. "Tee hee, you're jumpy, aren't you?" Midna was looking through a hole in the chains. "That's my pet in there with you. Your friends are worried about you, so let's go ahead and get you out of here." Midna stepped back and made a ball of energy form in her hands. She released it and it cut the chains in certain places to make them fall. She held her hand out to him and he took it, being pulled up rather quickly which made him a bit dizzy.

" _Be a little careful, Midna, he's sick."_ Twi said.

"So, who are you?" Time asked.

"My name is Midna. I'm part of a race that is in another realm. I'm not who's important here though. Let's get you back to your friends." Time nodded and followed Midna. Twi ran up ahead to the entrance of the cave, but saw it was chained up. He backed up and looked around. He then ran back and went to Time's side. "What's wrong, boy?" There was a bright flash that sent all of them back. Time quickly got back up. He saw Midna right away, but didn't see Twi anywhere. He saw a stone on the ground just a couple of feet in front of him.

" _I recognize that stone."_ Time thought. His eyes widened and he crawled over to the edge, but didn't see Twi like he expected. There was a noise behind him and he turned around. Ghirahim stood there, holding onto Twi once again. This time, he had an arm wrapped tightly across Twi's chest, causing him to be suspended in the air a bit. Twi of course was struggling against the grip but couldn't break free. "Let him go!" Ghirahim started laughing.

"Deja vu." Midna clenched her fists.

"Get your hands off of him right now." She warned.

"Is that any way to treat the one who saved his life? He fell off the edge and I caught him."

"He wouldn't have fallen off of the edge if you didn't attack."

"Hmm, good point." Ghirahim pushed Twi over toward Time. Twi stumbled but Time caught him and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" Twi looked up at him and nodded. Chains suddenly appeared around them, around Time's stomach which was right at Twi's chest. It got tighter and tighter. Chains then wrapped and Midna's wrists and pulled them together and lifted her arms up. She couldn't move. Ghirahim appeared behind her.

"You're a very pretty woman, you know. So powerful and strong." He put a hand on her stomach.

"Don't touch her like that, you creep!" Twi shouted. Ghirahim looked over and made the chains tighten around them tighter. Twi's eyes closed tightly and he buried his face in Time's chest who hugged him tightly. "You bastard..." Twi muttered. Midna used her hands being held in place to her advantage. She pulled her legs up, swung forward and then kicked back to kick Ghirahim back away from her. He fell back onto the ground. He got back up and appeared in front of her, slapping her.

"Learn your place, woman!" Midna lifted her legs up and kicked him so he was against the wall. She then kept kicking him several times.

"Don't you dare slap me again!" Ghirahim fell over unconscious. The spell keeping Midna's hands up in the air and together disappeared and she ran over to Time and Twi. She broke the chain and they both collapsed onto the ground. "Are you both alright?" She helped Twi up first and then helped Time up. He stumbled a bit, but stood up straight.

"Midna, I need you to get him out of here, protect him. The moment Ghirahim wake up, he'll be mad and will go after whoever is here, I'm sure of it."

"Link, don't be crazy." Time said.

"I already achieved that." Twi put a hand on Midna's shoulder. "Please, do this for me, Midna. You're the only one I can count on. When he wakes up, get out of here with my father and I will hold Ghirahim back. I'll probably end up captured, but that will be worth it if it means you both get away and are safe. I lost you once before too, Midna. I'd rather not repeat that again."

"Baby face, I don't know." She put a hand on his cheek. "I can't lose you either."

"You won't. I promise." Midna nodded and stepped over to Time.

"You're going to have to come with me."

"What? No! I'm not leaving him!" Time shouted. Midna scooped him up, he started struggling. "No! Put me down...!" His voice was getting quieter. Ghirahim was starting to get up.

"Go, now!" Midna nodded and made a platform of twilight energy and climbed on. Ghirahim summoned a sword and was charging toward him. He rolled out of the way.

"Link!" Midna shouted.

"I said go!" Midna looked down at Time who had his eyes closed tight and looked at Twi who dodged another attack by Ghirahim who was blindly fighting due to his anger. She used her powers to make the platform float away. Twi saw it out of the corner of his eye. He barely dodged another attack, but he tripped and fell. Ghirahim stabbed down on Twi's injured shoulder. He twisted and bent the blade, causing Twi to scream then passed out from the pain. Ghirahim pulled the blade out and made it disappear. He then closed his eyes and regained his composure. He lifted the unconscious Ordonian raised Hylian.

" _So tempting to take his soul now, but I must not. He is for my Master. Such a shame I will not be able to try a taste. A pure, untouched soul..."_


	6. Poll

I have created a poll to add a new character to the story. I'm not entirely sure if I should. It's up to you guys if you want to see this character. I have a poll set up on my profile,

Should I add Wind Waker Link to my story Three of a Legend?

your options:  
Yes  
No  
I don't care

Please vote fast, I need to know quickly. You can either go to the poll on my profile, put your answer in a review, PM me, or just not vote. I am giving two weeks for people to vote.

If you have any questions, suggestions, or ideas, feel free to let me know.

I hope you guys enjoy future chapters.

See ya,

-Twi


	7. Torture of Mind

Chapter 5

There was a sudden, loud, pain-filled scream that filled the air. Midna recognized the scream easily and started to cry as the platform she made continued to rise. Time tried struggling again, but he couldn't put up much of a fight due to his lack of strength at the moment. She made it to the top and started heading toward the academy where Sky and Zelda were running out.

"What just happened?" Sky asked.

"My baby has probably been taken away..." Midna said. Sky's eyes widened. "He told me to get him to safety." Midna looked at Time who looked down at his tunic belt when she spoke. Sky closed his eyes to try and keep from crying. He opened his eyes again and said, "Let's get Time back inside. He'll catch his death out here." Midna nodded and followed him inside.

"Link, what's going on?" Fledge asked from the kitchen doorway when they walked in.

"One of the boys under my care is gone. Ghirahim may have captured him."

"Oh no... If there's anyway I can help, please, let me know." Sky nodded.

"Well, do you think you could get some medicine? The other one is sick." Fledge nodded.

"Of course, anything for you, cousin." Fledge ran to go find some medicine. Sky led the way to his room. He opened the door so Midna could place Time down on the bed. Sky covered him up and sat on the edge of the bed to feel his forehead.

"You have a pretty bad fever. No more going outside, alright?"

"But..."

"No buts. Now keep yours in bed until you're better." Time closed his eyes and sighed. "It's for the best. You are aware that if you die, Twi won't exist, aren't you?" Time opened his eyes. "I'm assuming you don't have any children yet, so if you die, it's all over for Twi, remember that." Time nodded and he started to tear up. Sky brushed his bangs off of Time's face and kissed his head. "Rest, young one. You'll be better before you know it. In the meantime, I'll find Twi." Sky stood up and turned to Zelda. "Zelda, while I'm gone, could you take care of him for me?"

"Of course."

"And I'll go with you. He is my babe and I plan on finding him with or without help anyway." Midna said.

"Alright then. We'll set out in the morning."

"Why not now? He could be dead by then."

"My Loftwing can't fly at night. If we go now, who knows when we'll be back. We only have a couple of hours until Twilight, it could be night by the time we return, then we'd be stuck there at the mercy of Ghirahim, which by the way is something he lacks, believe me."

"Ghirahim is after you though..." Time said quietly.

"I know he is, but no one else can do it but me. I'm the only one who knows the layout of the lands inside and out. I'm also am, I'm also am, yeah, I speak goodly." Sky got off topic for a few seconds, but went right back to it. "I'm the only one who knows how to fight Ghirahim. Whatever Ghirahim wants, I won't let him take it." Zelda walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Whatever you decide, I'm with you. Just be careful. Promise me you'll come back, because if you die, then it's over for both Time and Twi." Zelda said. Sky nodded.

"I know the risks, but like I said, I'm the only one who can do this. I promise though, I'll be back." Zelda nodded and smiled. Midna shook her head and went to the window, looking outside.

"H-Hey, Midna..." Time said. Midna turned to look at him. "Do you know, who... the gold wolf is...?" She rested her hands on the windowsill. Sky and Zelda were talking about something in the background.

"Well, honestly, I don't know much about him. He is my baby face's ancestor who was also a hero. He died with regret and couldn't pass on until he passed down his legacy to his successor. He would always tell Link, 'A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage.'" Time's ear twitched when he heard Midna say that. She looked over to him. "I have to thank you though, if not for you, my baby wouldn't be the way he is. He grew up on your story and you were his role model, because of it, he is how he is and I love every single bit of him and how he is. So, thank you." Time was taken aback by Midna's comment, but slightly smiled and slightly nodded. The door opened.

"I have the medicine." Fledge announced.

"Thanks buddy, I can always count on you." Sky took the medicine out of Fledge's hand.

"Link, are you sure it's safe to give him more medicine. He had some not that long ago, didn't he?" Zelda pointed out.

"I'm sure he'll be alright. That was when the sun was high up in the sky, now it's approaching Twilight." He walked over to Time, sitting on the edge of the bed once again. "Here, drink this down slowly, alright. It won't taste the best, but it should be alright." He lifted Time up at an incline so it'd be easier for him to drink it. After Time drank it all, Sky let him go back down onto the bed.

"The Headmaster is having me bring in that second bed for the boys. Think you could help me?" Fledge asked.

"Sure." Sky followed Fledge to the door, he stopped and turned around, "Time, you stay put, you hear me?" He perked his ears back. Sky turned back around and followed Fledge out. Midna started to laugh. Time sighed and covered his face with the pillow.

"Hey, Midna, I'm going to go talk to my father about you staying here. Could you keep an eye on Time for me?"

"Gees, everyone wants me to watch over Time, good gods, I mean, really?"

"Well um, if you don't want to I mean-"

"I'm joking, I'm joking. Of course I'll watch over him." Zelda laughed.

"Thanks." Zelda walked out of the room.

"This is stupid..." Time muttered.

"What is, Mr. Hero?"

"I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not sitting on you." She walked over and sat on his stomach. "Now I'm sitting on you. We just want to make sure you stay put. We also want to make sure Ghirahim doesn't come after you. That's my beliefs anyway."

"Hmm... Could you get off...? I can't breathe..." Midna rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching.

"You're so much like your little boy, you know that?" Time chuckled.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree..."

"Definitely." There was a loud knocking at the door. Midna went to open it and let Sky and Fledge in. They were carrying a bit of the bed frame in.

"Thanks." The two carried it in and rested it against the wall. Sky started cracking his knuckles. "Damn, my hands hurt."

"Really? Mine feel fine."

"You're stronger than me." Fledge smiled.

"I guess we go get that next piece."

"Yep." They both walked out again, but left the door open.

"This seems like it will take a long time." Midna said and went back over to the window. "You know, I used to hate the outside, mostly because I'd die in the light, but I've learned to enjoy it and the light no longer bothers me because of the sacrifice the Zelda I knew made for me. I learned to love the outside from my Link. He was such an outdoors person. Probably because he was a ranch hand."

"Was? He's not anymore?" Midna shrugged.

"I don't think he's sure at the moment. He's probably scared and confused. The poor boy. I knew I should've..." Midna trailed off.

"Hmm?" Midna shook her head.

"It's nothing. Just thinking aloud." She turned to look at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Not much better."

"I figured as much. It probably will take some time for the medicine to kick in." Time nodded. Midna sighed. "I hope Link's ok... He's probably scared... He's so... jumpy, and anxious. He's so fragile." She closed her eyes.

"If he's anything like me or the Link in this time, then I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"I hope so... He gets into trouble so much, the idiot... Just, why?!" She punched the window, knocking the stick holding it open down. "He's always trying to sacrifice himself for others! He should be the one being taken care of! He's the one who saved their asses, he shouldn't still be taking care of them!" She rested her elbow on the sill of the window and covered her face which was turning red from anger and sadness. "He's just a boy..." Time sat up and swung his legs over the edge and stood up. He walked over to Midna and put an arm around her to comfort her. She looked at him and he pulled her into a full hug.

"I promise, once I'm better, I'll take care of him until the day we return to our own times. Even then, the day he's born, I'll continue to watch over him, forever and always." Midna hugged him back and started tearing up. They stayed like this in silence for a few minutes and then pulled away. He wiped her tears away.

"Thank you for saying you'll watch over him. I just hope you mean it."

"Of course I do. I'm a man of my word." Midna smiled.

"You better get back to bed. You're still sick." Time nodded and turned around, but turned around too quickly and started to fall back due to dizziness. Midna caught him. "Whoa, are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, just lost my footing..." Midna scooped him up and put him back in bed. She then covered him up.

"Then you better stay in bed." Sky and Fledge walked through the door way again, this time, there was another boy with them wearing a similar tunic to Sky's only it was yellow.

"Put it against the wall close to my bookshelf, ok?" Sky ordered. The three boys set the piece down.

"How many more pieces are there again?" The yellow clad boy asked.

"I believe the base pieces, the mattress, the knobs, and the blankets." Sky answered.

"That's going to take so long..."

"You volunteered, Pip. Let's keep going. It'll be faster if we work together. Maybe... Fledge, get the two base beams. Pipit, the knobs. I'll grab the hammer. Then we'll get the base board and the mattress in one."

"Ok."

"Sure thing."

"Alright. Let's do this." They did some sort of secret handshake or something where Sky grabbed Pipit's right with his right, then Fledge's left with his left, and Pipit grabbed Fledge's right with his left. All their arms were intertwined with each others. Then all three walked out, leaving Midna with a raised eyebrow. She looked back at Time who only shrugged. Zelda eventually walked inside the room.

"Well, I talked with my father, and since Karane has already graduated and moved out to live with her fiance, you can take her old room. There's nothing much in it except a bed and a cupboard though."

"That's perfectly fine. It will suit my needs."

"That's good. Sorry we couldn't do anything more elegant for you, Princess."

"Ha! Elegant. I'm basically the opposite of elegance, trust me. You'll see at supper." Zelda giggled.

"I believe you." The boys walked in with the supplies.

"Could you guys go get the baseboard and the mattress while I work on the frame?" Sky asked.

"Sure. We'll return with broken backs while we're at it." Pipit said.

"That's the spirit!" Sky said cheerfully. Pipit smiled and shook his head at the younger boy's antics. Both Fledge and Pipit walked out.

"Do you need any help?"

"I think I've got it, Zelda. Not to worry. If I need help though, I'll let you know."

"Ok." Sky put the hook of the base beam into a slot in the headboard. He pulled out a block from a cloth bag and tried to put it in the hole that was there, but couldn't get it, no matter how hard he tried.

"Zelda... could you, um... lift the base beam up a bit..." Zelda giggled.

"Of course, sweetheart." Zelda knelt down next to the beam and lifted it up. Sky put the square in place and hammered it in as much as it would go. Sky then tested it and found it to be stable. The two lovers worked together to get the rest of the pieces in place. Another few minutes after, Fledge and Pipit carried in the baseboard and the mattress together. Zelda and Pipit held onto the mattress while Fledge and Sky got the baseboard secured. Once that was done, the mattress was put on top. Sky plopped down on the mattress.

"That was so much work..." He mumbled tiredly. Fledge smiled mischievously and jumped onto the bed and started tickling Sky's stomach. "Gah! Hahahaha, stop it!" He tried to push the younger boy off of him, but didn't have the strength or ability to even push him a bit. Pipit dropped his mature resolve and joined in the roughhousing. They eventually all stopped and sprawled out, breathing heavily from all the craziness. Sky was hanging upside down on the edge of the bed, Fledge was on top of his stomach and Pipit's legs were resting on top of Sky's legs.

"You guys are such goofballs." Zelda commented.

"You still love us though." Sky smiled all cheerful and silly-like, which made Zelda giggle and agree.

"How could I not? You three always keep me entertained." Fledge got up off of Sky.

"That's enough craziness for me for a bit. I'm going to get back to helping Henya with the kitchen." He said.

"Ok, have fun. Don't get crushed by a barrel." Fledge smiled at the inside joke and walked out.

"I don't want to get up..." Pipit mumbled.

"Well, both of you have to, we should get the blankets on it so that Time can switch to that bed." Zelda reminded them. Pipit sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, though accidentally grazed Sky's chin with his foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna have a bruise now, thank you." Sky said jokingly. Pipit shook his head and crawled up to where Sky's feet were and pushed him off. Sky fell onto the floor with a shout. "I'm going to have a bump, too!" He whined, he held his head where it was hit.

"You're overly dramatic."

"Really? I thought I was Link." Pipit's eyebrows scrunch together and his ears perked back..

"Don't be a smart-ass."

"I'd rather be a smart-ass than a dumb-ass, but I'm both, so ha!"

* * *

~Twi~

Twi opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was dark and dreary within, covered in sand and dust. On each wall, he could see grates which is what he guess he was chained to. His arms were above his head which made his shoulder hurt terribly. He could smell the scent of his blood on his shirt.

In the center of the room, he could see a short podium which held some sort of spherical object.

Twi tested the chains and winced, they were very tight around his wrists. He could feel his heart start to race. He knew he was on the verge of a panic attack. He took a deep breath and let it out, over and over to relieve himself and calm himself down.

" _A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. I've got to remain calm. If Ghirahim were to come, he'd want to see my fear. I don't want to give him that satisfaction."_ As if Ghirahim could sense his awareness, he appeared in the middle of the room, balancing on the small pedestal gracefully.

"Glad to see you awake, wolf boy." He jumped off the podium and walked over to the boy. He grabbed his chin and lifted it up to make sure Twi could see into his eyes. "You are my key to gaining what I desire." He turned Twi's head to get a clear look at his neck. He licked his lips as he stared at Twi's vulnerable neck. "There is one thing I lust for, but I have to restrain myself. Master would not be pleased if he were to miss out on such a rare soul." Ghirahim brushed up and down Twi's neck with his finger which sent shivers down his spine and caused his hair to stand on end. "It's still so tempting..."

"S-Stop that..."

"Oh, am I making you uncomfortable, wolf boy. My bad." Ghirahim lowered his hand to Twi's neck and pressed inward to the point Twi couldn't breath. He struggled to breathe, but couldn't get a single breath in or out. His head began pounding as the blood rushed, trying to supply oxygen to his brain. His face was starting to turn red from the lack of oxygen. "You need to learn your place. I can see the defiance and strong will in your eyes, if I had enough time, I could break you into pieces. Yet, I believe that brat you call a hero will be on his way first chance he can. Which will probably be tomorrow morning since it's already night." Ghirahim let Twi's neck go. Twi took a sharp breath in and began coughing, breathing heavily between the coughs. Ghirahim grabbed a fistful of Twi's hair and pulled his head back. "Which means you're mine to play with until then. Unless, the boy never comes for you. Then you'll be mine forever."

Twi took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out the same way, trying to keep himself from showing fear, but his lower lip was trembling, which was a dead giveaway of his fear. Ghirahim smirked.

"Seems I've already struck fear into your eyes. Maybe I do have enough time to break you." Twi's head started to hurt from when Ghirahim started strangling him. Ghirahim reached a hand up and over Twi's shoulder wound. "Let's see what this does, it made you pass out last time, but I'll have to be careful not to let that happen again. I want to have some fun with you and I can't do that if you're unconscious, so..." Ghirahim slid the tank top sleeve down to uncover Twi's shoulder. Twi's heart started racing, wondering what Ghirahim was going to do to him. He soon got his answer...

Ghirahim dug his fingers into the wound as deep as he could make it go, making the wound rip at the ends. Twi started screaming as the wound began to tear. Tears stung his eyes and began rolling down his cheek. Ghirahim slowly pulled his fingers out to cause Twi more pain.

Twi let out a sob and lowered his head when Ghirahim let go of his hair and stepped back. Ghirahim licked his fingers.

"Your blood is quite delectable. Not the best I've tasted, but not too terrible." Twi silently sobbed. "I thought heroes weren't supposed to cry, especially in front of their enemies. It's a sign of weakness, isn't it? Though, despite being a hero, you're only human, a human child at that." Twi closed his eyes in reply, the tears fell faster when he did so. "So, what do you go by, child? I thought I heard that one man call you Link. You're a chosen hero too, aren't you?" Twi made no response. Ghirahim grabbed a fistful of his hair again. "Look at me when I speak to you, boy. You do not want me to get angry, do you?" Twi slightly shook his head the best he could. "Good." He let go of Twi's hair. "Now answer me."

"I... I am a chosen hero... and I go by Twi here... That man called me Link, because... that's my real name... there's another Link here in this time... so I have a nickname..."

"Very interesting. So you time traveled here? From when?"

"I..." Twi's eyes widened when he realized. "I don't remember..."

"That's rather strange. I suppose it doesn't matter. You'll never see it again."


	8. Rescue

Chapter 6

"... ease, I need to know you're alright, wake up." Twi's eyes opened slowly and he saw Time standing in front of him, his hands were cupped on his cheeks. "Oh, thank gods." Time brushed Twi's bangs off his face. "I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

"No, I don't think you will." Twi shivered at the sudden voice. Time turned around. "How can you when you'll be chained up as well?" Time unconsciously growled and drew his weapon.

"What did you do to him?" His voice was very threatening.

"Oh nothing much. He has just been put into place." Time looked around to look into Twi's eyes and barely saw any light, mostly just dullness. "I still have a ways to go before I break him. He's very feisty still. I think I'll chain you up as well so you don't interfere." Ghirahim snapped his fingers and chains appeared around Time's wrists tightly, wrapping around so tight that he dropped his sword. He tried to pull the chains off, but wasn't able. He was then lifted up into the air and thrown against the wall roughly. He yelped in pain when he collided with the wall and fell to the ground. Ghirahim made him lift up and go against the wall. More chains tied him to the grated wall.

Twi started struggling against his chains.

"Stop this! Leave him alone!" He shouted. Ghirahim looked over at Twi.

"Well, well, you're still far from broken, hmm?" He walked over and grabbed Twi's chin. Fear started growing back into his eyes again. "Well, I'd like to punish you for talking out of turn but I need to check on the Sky child and make sure he's not nearby. For my plan to work, he can't take you away yet." Ghirahim then disappeared. Twi lowered his head and began crying.

"Link, are you alright?" It really tore at Time's heart to see Twi cry.

"I don't know..." Twi's voice was really quiet, but Time could still hear him. Time looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protective you."

"You shouldn't even be here..." Twi looked up. "You're sick, you shouldn't be here. Why did you come after me?"

"Because, you're my son." Twi was taken aback, so much so that the tears stopped flowing. "At the very least, you're descendant of me, but in my eyes, you're my child." Twi looked back down. "I care for you as such and I want to make sure you are safe. That's why I came here. Please, talk to me. I'll listen, I promise."

"I don't know what to talk about..."

"Well, let's get to know each other. What are things you like?" Twi looked up again.

"Well, I am a bit of a strange teenager. I like doing work and hands on things, like building or working as a ranch hand. I really enjoy it, except cleaning up goat droppings. That's never fun..." Time chuckled.

"I know the feeling. I've had to clean up after cows and horses. I'm a ranch hand as well."

"Really? It didn't say that in the book."

"I guess not everything made it into the story. Now, Midna had mentioned you were a ranch hand, but she said she wasn't sure. She said you were scared or confused. Why would that be?" Twi's ear twitched and he looked down.

"Well, you already know I'm a wolf, right?"

"An idiot would have figured it out given what I'd seen. The wolf suddenly disappeared and then you come out of nowhere."

"I figured you knew. Do you... think anything different of me now...?"

"No, of course not. You're still the same boy I met in the woods. I just know more information than before."

"Do you think the people in the village I grew up in will see it the same way..." Time's ear twitched as he heard Twi's voice crack from holding back tears that were trying to break free once again.

"What happened?"

"I was on my way back home from the ranch to get breakfast... There is a boy in my village named Colin. As I was walking, I saw him being attacked by what we call bokoblins. I knew I didn't have the ability to run to his side on my own two legs, so I used that stone to transform into a wolf. I ran to his side and took down the bokoblin. I checked him over and found he had a small gash on his head and he was unconscious, but he was ok otherwise... And then..."

"Take your time, child. Just relax." Twi slightly nodded.

"Rusl... He's Colin's father... All he saw probably was his son lying on the ground and a beast hovering over him... He stabbed me in the shoulder and the necklace fell off... He saw me change back... but it wasn't just him... I could see other villagers out and about as well... I knew they saw too... I grabbed the necklace and ran... Rusl called after me... but I didn't turn back... next thing I knew, I woke up to seeing you by my side..."

"So, this just happened..." Twi slightly nodded. "Link, I'm so sorry..."

"It's all alright... It was going to happen eventually, I just... I remember people would scream when they'd see me... I... don't... I don't want people to be afraid of me... I'm not a monster... but it sometimes feel like it... you know...?" Twi started tearing up. "I'm a killer..."

"What makes you say that?"

"I killed Ganon... I stabbed the master sword right through his stomach... I'm a murderer... I'm a monster..."

"No you're not! Stop saying that! You're a boy, a strong, courageous boy who served his land and protected it from Ganon. You're not a monster." Twi fell silent and looked down. Ghirahim appeared back inside the room.

"The Sky Child is nearly here. I need to keep my plan going." He walked over to Twi first and put a hand on his head. Twi just stayed still and didn't move.

"What are you doing to him?" Time asked.

"You'll see later." The chains disappeared around Twi as he fell limp. Time clenched his fists and scowled. He set Twi down onto the ground and walked over to Time. "I won't do to you what I did to him because I don't find it necessary. However," He grabbed Time's chin and made him look up. "Given the fact that you are both father and son, there is something I must see. He has pure light, which is something hereditary, so it's possible you do as well." He put a hand on Time's head and turned it to reveal his neck. He got really close to Time's ear and whispered, "Only a simple taste, I swear." Ghirahim licked his lips and bit down on Time's neck. Time's eyes widened and he clenched his fists tightly, his mouth open wide to scream, but no sound came out. Tears started streaming down his cheeks.

"Ghirahim!" Ghirahim pulled away from Time's neck and turned around.

"Oh, you got here sooner than I expected." Ghirahim made the chains on Time disappear and grabbed him, pulling him forward and then pulled him against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Time's chest. "You know, you should really keep an eye on your children. The boy is sick yet he still came here in pursuit of his little boy." He lowered his head close to Time's face. "He's quite a delicious young boy also. Not exactly pure light like his son, but still has a lot of light I'd like to devour. This one, I can have, because he's not rare like the other one." He licked Time's cheek. Time's eyes closed tight. Ghirahim grinned at Sky's reaction, he looked to be in pure rage.

"Let him go, right now..." A wind started to blow around the room, which caused Ghirahim to grin more. He lowered one hand down slowly down Time's chest and down his stomach, slowly and lightly to make Time shiver. The winds around were starting to pick up.

"You may want to calm down, Sky Child, you're demoning." Sky's eyes widened and the wind stopped. Ghirahim hit Time hard on the head and he fell down unconscious. Ghirahim stepped over to him and grabbed Sky's chin. "There's a demon inside you, manifesting and gaining strength that it draws from you. As a result, when you feel a lot of negative emotion, things start to happen due to the demon's power taking over you. Rage seems to cause wind. Ever since the start of your journey, there's been a part of the demon king within you." He grabbed Sky by the neck tightly and lifted him up. He dropped his sword and latched onto Ghirahim's arm, trying to pry him off. "As much as I'd love to take it now, He is not ready. He doesn't have the strength necessary as of yet to survive. I need to stall for time and make sure the youngest boy learns to distrust you so he won't come to your aid. I'd rather not have to kill him. He is for my master."

"Y-You won't... I won't let you..." Sky struggled to say. Ghirahim let him go and he dropped to the floor gasping for air.

"That is where you're wrong, Sky child, and if you say anything to the child about me and my plan, I won't hesitate to slaughter everyone in your little floating rock in the sky." Sky looked up, eyes wide. "I'll leave now. Take your little ones and flee for now, but I will return for them, and you." Ghirahim snapped his fingers and disappeared. Sky shook his head to shake him out of his shock. He crawled over to Twi and checked him over. He noticed the second wound on his shoulder, which was longer and deeper than the other.

"Twi, wake up. Please..." He shook him a few times, which made him wake up. He looked around tiredly. "Are you alright?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around again and gasped when he saw Time on the ground unconscious. He crawled over to him and tried to wake him up. Sky was a bit relieved knowing that Twi was at least well enough to move.

"Father...? Wake up... please wake up..." Time slowly opened his eyes and looked up. He quickly sat up and looked Twi over and then pulled him into a hug.

"Thank gods you're alright." Twi hugged him back.

"We should get back home guys." Sky said. Time let go of Twi and they both stood up. Sky stood up and he walked over to them both and grabbed Time's ear, pulling on it roughly. "Time, do you have any idea how much trouble you're in? When we get back to the academy, you're grounded for a week."

"Are you really able to ground us?" Twi asked. Sky let go of Time's ear. Time began rubbing his ear.

"You're both under my care and I'm much older than both of you. So, yes. I can ground you guys." Sky sighed. "Let's go ahead and find Midna and get out of here."

"Wait, Midna's here?"

"Yes. She wanted to come with me to save you. Now we just have to find her." They started to walk out and look around for Midna inside the giant, sandy, gloomy area. Time started to get a little wobbly so Sky started carrying him on his back. It took some convincing though.

"There you guys are!" She ran over to them. "I was so worried."

"We're glad you're ok as well." Sky said as Midna ran over. She hugged Twi tightly.

"Are you guys hurt at all?"

"Well, Time's still rather sick, so that's why I'm carrying him and Twi has another shoulder injury. Meanwhile I'm alright, just a little freaked out, but I'll explain later." Sky explained somewhat.

"That's great to hear." Midna pulled away from Twi and then kiss him on his lips. His eyes went wide and he started blushing. She pulled away after a few moments and looked him in his eyes. "I knew you'd react that way." She put a hand on his cheek and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "I know this is sudden, but I don't want something to happen again and I don't get the chance to say this. I love you Link. I love you so much. More than anything. Would you consider being mine?" Twi was caught by surprise.

"S-sure, I mean, yea, yes. I... I love you too. I have for so long." Midna smiled and hugged him tightly again. He hugged her back as tightly as he could, which wasn't much at the moment.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Sky said. Midna pulled away from Twi.

"We should probably get going." Midna said.

"That'd probably be a good idea. I know the way out. Follow me." Sky led the way out of the building. Time fell asleep on Sky's back along the way. They eventually made it to the dock where the crimson Loftwing waited. "There's only one problem. I have enough room for only a few people. Anymore would be too cumbersome for my bird. Someone has to stay behind until I can come back."

"Then, I will." Twi offered.

"What? No! You could get captured again. You're the main reason we came here." Midna said.

"Father needs more help. He needs medicine and rest. I just need my shoulder wound dealt with. I'll be fine, Midna."

"Then, I'm staying with you."

"I highly doubt Link can hold onto Father while he flies, father doesn't have much strength so he wouldn't be able to hold on himself, plus he's not even awake. I'll be fine, I promise." Midna sighed and summoned a sword in her hand.

"Then at the very least, take this." She held it out to him. "It'll at least protect you." Twi smiled.

"Thanks Midna." Midna kissed his cheek.

"Just stay safe, puppy, ok?" Twi smiled and nodded. Sky got Time onto the bird, got on, and then helped Midna up.

"Stay safe, munchkin. We'll be back soon." Sky said. Twi nodded. Phoenix took off into the air. Twi sat on the edge of the dock and set the sword Midna gave him on the ground next to him. He stuck his feet in the sand and relaxed. He just stared up at the clouds thinking about random things that came to mind. That was how he prevented himself from getting bored.

" _I wonder how I even ended up here. Or how my shoulder got injured again. It's rather weird. I don't think Father did that. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me, would he? No, of course not. A true father would never hurt their child. I probably should call him grandfather or great grandfather, but I feel our bond will be closer than just that. There is something rather familiar about him. Maybe he is the Gold Wolf. I wonder what the Gold Wolf is up to right now. I hope he's not worried. And Rusl... I don't even want to know what he's doing. Probably hunting me down... Maybe I can convince Midna to let me return with her once we can go back to our own time. The gold wolf may not be too happy with- wait, what was that?"_

Twi stood up quickly, grabbing the sword in hand and turned around to find the source of the noise he just hurt, but due to his clumsiness, he fell back into the sand and started to struggle to get out. He tossed the sword onto the deck and tried to latch onto it but he couldn't reach and he was sinking too fast. He cringed as sand touched the wounds on his shoulder and struggled even more to get up. He shut his mouth tight to prevent sand from getting inside, but sand did start going up his nose. His head eventually went completely under and he was surrounded by darkness.

" _I'm gonna die... I finally have a girlfriend and now I'm gonna die on her... She's going to kill me..."_ A hand grabbed his that was still above the surface and pulled him up out of the sand. Twi started gasping for air the moment his head was above the sand. The helper pulled him completely out and onto the deck so that he could catch his breath.

"Are you alright, child?" A voice said.

"Yes... thank you..." Twi sat up and looked at the person who saved him.

"That's good. I saw you fall in and I rushed to save you. I thought I'd be too late, but here you are, safe and sound."

"Thank you so much..." Twi said shyly, he was rather shy when meeting new people.

"Don't mention it. My name's Ghirahim by the way."

"It's nice to meet you." Twi cringed when he felt his shoulder stinging. He held his shoulder and closed his eyes tight.

"What's wrong?"

"My shoulder... sand must have..." He cringed more.

"Here. I know just the place to take care of that." Ghirahim lifted him up, teleporting away in diamonds to a location surrounded by water. Twi's eyes widened.

"You can teleport?"

"Yes. It's one of many of my specialties. Let's get you washed off. You probably should undress to your undergarments."

"O-Okay..." Twi wasn't that comfortable with being nearly naked in front of anyone, even more uncomfortable around strangers. Twi undid the ribbon around his waist and let the cloth fall. He pulled his shirt off and pulled his pants down, leaving himself in only underwear. A bucket appeared in Ghirahim's hand and he scooped some water in it and splashed it on Twi while his back was turned. "Gah! Gees, that was cold..."

"Hahaha. That was funny. Here, sit down and I'll wash the sand off of you." Twi nodded and sat down. Ghirahim poured more water on top of him. "So, what's your name, kid?"

"Please don't call me a kid. My name is Twi."

"What's so bad with calling you a kid?"

"Where I'm from, a kid is a baby goat. When I was little, I would play with baby goats and one baa'd at me so a baa'd back. Ever since then, many people have teased me and called me a kid and a baby goat." Ghirahim chuckled. He poured more water on top of Twi's head.

"Sounds like they liked to mess with you."

"They did. They were all crazy, but they were all like family to me."

"That's always nice." Twi smiled with child-like innocence which made Ghirahim grin evilly, though Twi couldn't see it due to his eyes being closed as he smiled. _"Such an innocent soul. Untouched by darkness. So, so, tempting."_ He poured more water on Twi. Twi shook his head much like a dog would to get the water off.

"How long do you think this will take? I need to be back at that place soon."

"It shouldn't be too much longer. We should probably clean off your clothes too." He splashed more water on Twi's head.

"Yea, probably."

"Why do you need to be back at that place?" He splashed even more water on Twi's back.

"My friends are going to come back for me. They had to get my father back home because he's sick. Link's Loftwing couldn't carry us all, so I stayed behind."

"Wait, did you say Link?"

"Yea, why?"

"He is my enemy." Twi's ears perked back and he looked up at Ghirahim.

"Why's that? I thought-"

"He's a murderer!" Twi's eyes widened and he stood up.

"There's no way! He can't be! He... He's..."

"I had a master. He was a great and powerful one, all he wanted to do was rule his land. However, that horrible Sky Child decided to destroy him... Now, I wander around, aimlessly, master-less... all because that horrid child killed my master for no reason at all..."

"That doesn't make any sense..."

"Tell me, how long have you known Link?"

"Only a day I think. He can't be a murderer though, because... he... he just doesn't seem like he's able to even kill. He's just too sweet and bubbly and carefree."

"You've only known him for a day. There's no way you could have learned all that about him."

"Well, how can I trust you? I've only known you for a couple of minutes."

"I know it may be difficult to trust me, but I am being honest with you. He killed my master. Who would lie about that? If my master was alive, I would be by his side, doing his bidding and you would be dying under the sand." Twi fell silent and looked down. "I am telling you this for your own good. You seem like a very sweet boy. I'd rather not see another sweet one die by his hand."

"This makes no sense... It can't be..."

"If you don't believe me, then that's on you." Twi looked up at him. "I will be here when you discover the truth. I won't say I told you so either. I promise." He nodded slightly and looked back down. Ghirahim slowly dumped water on Twi's shoulder wounds to get rid of the sand. "That should do it. Here." Ghirahim handed him a towel that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Dry off while I clean up your clothes." Twi slightly nodded and put the towel on his head to dry his hair.

"So, what were you doing in that sand place anyway?" Twi asked.

"I like to explore around the various places of what is known to most as the Surface. Though, I've always known it as the land of Hylia. It's a good thing I went to explore there when I did. Fate has a weird way of pulling two lives together."

"You can say that again. If not for certain things that's happened to me, I wouldn't have my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes. Though, we just started our relationship. I've loved her for awhile. My heart shattered when she and I were separated, but now we're side by side again and it makes me so happy."

"Aw, young love. That's so adorable." Twi smiled brightly again. _"Even after receiving traumatizing news, he becomes happy again. Truly remarkable. So much purity. So tempting..."_


	9. Poll Results

Ok, so not many went to the actual poll, but some voted through reviews.

1 vote for yes

3 votes for no

Wind Waker Link will not be in the story. It's already too late anyway because chapter "Rescue" would have been where Wind would have come into place. I was thinking of having his boat there at the dock waiting for them to bring Twi and Time out.

It's probably a bit confusing at the moment, there's probably a few questions about why all of a sudden there's this or that or something else, if you have any questions, feel free to put them in a review on here or PM me. I'd prefer PMs, but I know guests can't PM on here. Don't be afraid to ask me anything. Also, don't be afraid to give me suggestions or thoughts on what you'd like to see in the story. I want this to be enjoyable for you guys.

I hope you like this story so far and I look forward to making more chapters for this story. Feel free to leave a review or PM me.

See ya,

-Twi


	10. Devious Plans

Twi was brought back to Lanayru Desert and set down right where he was before.

"Don't forget what I told you, alright? Be careful. You have no idea how precious your life is." Ghirahim warned.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"Good. Take this and keep it hidden." He handed him some sort of gem in the shape of a diamond like on Ghirahim's outfit. "If you need anything, speak to it, I'll come as quickly as possible. Take care. I hope to see you again soon." Ghirahim disappeared. Twi sat down on the deck and pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He then rested his head down on his knees. He lifted the hand that held the gem up to get a better look at it. It actually looked more like a rupee but with the back cut off of it or something. It shimmered different colors in the Lanayru light. He placed it in a pouch at his waist.

Not much time went by before Sky came back. He landed on the deck behind Twi.

"Twi, I'm back." Twi turned and looked at him. Sky got off his Loftwing and came over to him. He knelt down beside him. "Is everything ok?"

"Mmhmm." Sky smiled.

"Good." Sky stood back up. "Let's go. Ok?" Twi nodded and stood up, following him. Sky got on his Loftwing and helped Twi up. "Hold on tight." The Loftwing took off towards the sky. Twi remained silent through the entire ride, thinking about what Ghirahim had told him. It was hard for him to believe. Should he believe it? He wasn't sure. They landed in Skyloft. Sky led Twi over to the academy. Once inside, Twi immediately went to Time.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you doing?" Time asked, he was lying in the bed that Sky and Fledge put together.

"I'm alright. Just worried about you."

"There's no need to worry, I've been sick dozens of times."

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better…"

"At this point nothing will probably."

"Probably not. Can I get you anything? Food? Something to drink?"

"Some water would be nice. You should eat too. When was the last you ate?" Sky smiled at the two, looked like a son trying to take care of his father.

"It's been a few days…" Twi stood up. "I'll go get you some water."

"Make sure you get yourself something to eat too while you're at it." Twi said nothing but walked toward the door. Sky followed him.

"Are you doing ok, Twi?" Twi didn't turn to look at him, continuing to walk.

"I already told you." Twi walked over to the kitchen. Old Henya was standing in front of what looked to be their version of an oven and she was poking at the firewood. "Excuse me, um. Could I get some water for my father?" Henya nodded and walked over to a clay jug and poured out some water into a cup.

"You better bring the cup back."

"You really should eat, Twi." Sky suggested.

"I'm not hungry." He took the cup from Henya and walked passed him. "Thanks for the water." He walked back to the dorm they were staying in and walked up to Time. Time sat up carefully and took the cup from Twi's hand.

"You didn't eat, did you?"

"I'm not hungry. I've gone much longer without food."

"It's common for that to happen with who we are, but that doesn't mean it's healthy. You're skinny enough, Link. You should eat."

"I'm not going to force myself to eat if I'm not hungry." Time sighed.

"You're so stubborn… Promise me you'll eat least eat something tonight."

"Ok."

* * *

As time went on, everything seemed to be an unsettling calm. There was no explaining it, but those sensitive to it felt uneasy as it became late. Twi was the first to fall asleep. Sky took this chance to tell the others about what Ghirahim had told him earlier.

"Is he asleep now?" Sky asked Time. Time looked at Twi and brushed the bangs off of his face, he didn't twitch, so Time nodded. "Good."

"So, what was it that freaked you out earlier?" Midna asked. She was trying to be rather quiet so Twi didn't wake up.

"Ghirahim told me that Demise is dwelling within me. Part of his demonic energy is trying to take me over. The result, negative emotions cause things to happen. So far, I've seen wind comes from my anger."

"Oh, yeah. I remember. The sand on the floor around you was starting to move when Ghirahim licked my cheek. That was because of Demise?" Time remembered.

"Yes and it's only going to get worse as time goes on and I have no idea what to do about it. The only thing I can think of to stop the Demon King from coming back is if… if one of you were to kill me."

"No. Link, we're not doing that." Zelda stated. "Without you, those boys right there wouldn't exist. We'll figure out something else."

"It will solve a lot of problems. If Demise dies now, then he won't come back and they won't be needed. So my death would save them and the world. They wouldn't live with the fate that will befall them."

"You're foolish to think so. As much as I think my life is insignificant, I know one thing that will happen that I find worth living for, that is the birth of this young boy at my side. Can you really in good conscience prevent him from having a life?" Sky looked at Twi who looked so innocent and small while he slept. Sky closed his eyes.

"No… I'm just scared, I don't know what to do…" Tears started to stream down his cheeks. The flames of the candles they lit to talk started to flicker and grow in size. Zelda walked over and sat beside him. She wrapped an arm around him.

"Link, we will figure something out. I promise. If we didn't, then they wouldn't have even existed and wouldn't be here right now. That's how we know things will be alright."

"How can we be sure nothing will be messed up and they'll disappear…?"

"I don't really know, but I'm sure everything will be alright. I'm sure we still have some time before Demise has the strength to survive without you. The signs of his power have only just begun. They're not even that strong yet, we still have time." Sky started to calm down. He wiped his tears. He hated crying in front of others. Zelda hugged him tightly. "I won't let anything happen to you. I love you so much. I couldn't stand to lose you." He relaxed in her hold.

"My question is, why wait until wolfy was asleep before telling any of us this?" Midna asked.

"That's another thing Ghirahim said. If I tell Twi, Ghirahim will kill everyone in Skyloft. He plans to manipulate him so that he won't trust me. Therefore he won't come to help me when Ghirahim tries to take the demonic power out of me."

"He obviously doesn't know my wolf well. Link did everything he could to keep me safe, even when we hated each other. It's not like him to leave someone who needs help, even if they don't deserve it. Ghirahim's plan is pointless. Though, better safe than sorry, we'll keep this between us. Last we want is for Hyrule's ancestors to die."

"Link, you seem tired." Zelda points out to him. "You should rest. I think it's best for all of us to go to bed. It's rather late."

"Probably." Zelda let go of him and stood up.

"Goodnight you two." Time nodded.

"Goodnight, Zellie." He smiled a bit, knowing she hated being called Zellie. She rolled her eyes. Midna stood up from sitting at the desk and followed Zelda out.

* * *

Things were definitely more tense than before. Despite this, everyone soon fell asleep for the night, though not all fell asleep peacefully.

Time tossed and turned, letting out quiet whimpers from time to time.

In his dreams, he was surrounded by fog. He didn't know where he was, where he was going, all he knew was he had no weapons, no way to defend himself. He could hear a noise in the distance, but couldn't make out what it was. It sounded like armor clanking perhaps.

"Rather confused by this place, are you?" He heard a deep voice call. He turned to it and saw a tall armored skeleton standing before him.

"Who are you?"

"In life, I had quite a few names, but as I am now, I am mostly known as the Gold Wolf to those who know of my existence."

"The gold wolf…" He remembered what he'd been told about the gold wolf, him being Twi's ancestor who taught him things to help him on his quest.

"There is not much time for talk, young one. I wish to tell you of what is to happen in the future. As you know, I cannot say too much, but I believe you should know this. Many, many years from now, you will see a babe that doesn't breathe, you are to give him some of your soul. You will know the one when you see him. If you do not do this, he will not live and you will never see the smile you love to see on the boy who rests beside you as we speak. Promise that you will do this. If not, then he will not be there when you wake."

"I promise, but how do you know all this?"

"I am you. I know that I will keep my promise when I say I promise, no matter what. My word is true. Return now, and do not forget what I have told you."

Time woke up suddenly. It was just barely morning from what he could tell when looking out the window. He looked beside him and found Twi wasn't there. Immediately, panic set in and he got up as quickly as possible. He looked around the room more. Sky was still sleeping, so why wasn't Twi here? Time grabbed his sword and ran out of the room. He headed straight for the dining hall first. The bathroom door opened and Twi stepped out.

"Father?" Time dropped his sword and hugged Twi tightly though keeping his shoulder in mind. "Is something wrong?" Time let him go and looked him in his eyes.

"No, son. I'm just relieved you're alright." Twi's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know… I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"What was it about?"

"Nothing that important, just a dream, that's all." Twi's eyes glanced around Time and he saw both Midna and Zelda. Time saw Twi's gaze leave his and turned around.

"Morning you two. How'd you sleep?" Midna asked them, though was more asking Twi.

"Father had a bad dream."

"Really?" Zelda asked. "What was it about?"

"Nothing. Anyway, it's rather early for any of us to be up."

"I came to wake you guys. It's Link's birthday tomorrow and I want to do something special. Midna mentioned you can cook, Twi, so I thought maybe you could help out." Twi smiled.

"I already thought of something. I need a few things first, do you have any wheat growing anywhere?"

"I believe there's some on one of the islands. What do you have in mind?"

"Sometimes it's best not to question him. There's method to his madness." Twi smiled wider at Midna's comment.

"Fair enough I guess. Come on. Let's go find the ingredients." Time watched Zelda and Twi walk away. He had to trust that she wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"So, what are you doing up so early?" Time's ear twitched.

"I was contacted by the Gold Wolf. He told me that if I didn't promise to give an infant part of my soul many years from now that I would wake up and Link wouldn't be by my side. I woke up but I didn't see him. Of course I freaked out and went to find him. Turns out he just went to the bathroom."

"Wow… I didn't know the gold wolf could do that."

"I had no idea either and it turns out that what we thought is true, that I am the gold wolf. He said so himself that he was me."

"Did you tell Link this?"

"No, not yet. I will eventually. Right now, he's smiling and I don't want to see anything dampen that."

"Aw. That's sweet." Time smiled a little.

Twi and Zelda flew through the air on her bird. She wasn't as crazy about her flying like Sky was much to his relief. He wasn't all that afraid of heights anymore like he was when he was little, but flying around on the back of a bird being piloted by someone rather wild wasn't the most pleasant.

"So, um… Can I ask you something?" He tried to ask over the wind.

"Sure, what's that?"

"Well, uh, you grew up around Link, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is he bad at all? Does he ever do bad things?"

"From time to time yeah, I'd say. It's more mischief than anything. He isn't as mischievous as he was when we were little, but he still likes to pull a few pranks now and then. Why do you ask?"

"Um… I'll tell you once we land." Zelda nodded. They finally arrived at an island with a bunch of plants that looked like dry grass at first glance. Her bird landed on the island gently and they both hopped off. "The reason I asked is because well… there was someone I met yesterday and he said that Link was… a-a killer…"

"A killer? Link? If he was a killer, Groose wouldn't be here. Link's only taken down creatures that were conjured by evil. Ghirahim for example, he's a demon who tried to sacrifice me to bring his master back to life. Link destroyed him to save my life and the lives of everyone in the sky." Twi was really confused. "You know Link in a way, he's your ancestor and was a chosen hero. You are too, tell me, would you kill another being that wasn't evil."

"No, I guess not." Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Who told you this?"

"Um… Ghirahim did…"

"I thought so. Don't listen to him, Twi. I mean it. He's evil and the reason why you have two wounds on your shoulder instead of one. How's that doing by the way?"

"Well, it doesn't hurt much anymore unless I move my left arm, but other than that, it's fine."

"Good." She kissed his forehead. One of his eyebrows started twitching because that weirded him out quite a bit. She giggled. "You're too adorable. I wonder where that comes from." His eyebrow stopped twitching and he smiled a bit. Then the pupils in his eyes grew wide. He couldn't move. "Twi?" She grabbed his shoulders and shook them a bit. "Snap out of it! Twi, wake up!"

 _"Why didn't you listen to me? She grew up with the Sky Child. Of course she would lie. They're trying to use you."_ He heard Ghirahim's voice in his head.

 _"How are you talking to me?"_

 _"That should be the least of your worries, stupid! You're stuck all alone with Link's accomplice. If I need to interfere I will. Watch yourself. She is just about as dangerous."_

Twi collapsed, starting to fall forward, but he caught himself. Something felt different. He felt hands on his arms. He looked and saw Zelda in front of him. He screamed and jumped back.

"What's wrong? Twi…"

"Stay away from me…" She looked hurt by that.

"But… I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your ancestor. You're precious to me." Ancestor? She started to walk toward him. He stepped back again. "Stop! You're- Twi!" His foot slipped and he started to fall. She ran and tried to grab his hand, but she didn't see him when she reached the edge. "No… What just… Twi!" She started crying. She can't believe that Twi was gone again…

* * *

Twi opened his eyes and found he was being held. He looked up and saw Ghirahim. He set Twi down.

"Gave me a bit of a scare, child."

"Why did you save me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're very special and I don't want to see another one die, that's what I told you before. You need to be careful." He grabbed Twi's shoulders. "You can't fall victim to them like your father has. At this point, I don't think anything can be done for him… Unless you tried to convince him."

"What?"

"You can. I'm positive that your voice will reach through their spell and pull him out. I can then take you and him in. You can live in peace here, you, your father, and your girlfriend. All three of you are free to stay in my home." Twi started to feel dizzy. "You want their safety, don't you?" He felt light headed, the room was spinning.

"Yea…" It stopped when Ghirahim let go of him. He had that feeling again, like something was different, but he didn't dwell on it too much. He had to go back and save Time and Midna. What Twi didn't see was the dark aura surrounding Ghirahim as he influenced Twi's mind and warped it to do what Ghirahim wanted yet still giving him some of his consciousness. After there was no one left that could protect the Sky Child, he would take Sky away and free his master once he was ready.

 _"It's still so tempting. He's right here, vulnerable… There is nothing he could do to stop me either. Resist for Master. Do not give in to your temptations, yet…_ So, shall we go back to Skyloft so that you may retrieve your loved ones?"

"Sure. I've already got an idea on how to do so."

"Is that so? Indulge me."

* * *

Zelda landed on the surface with her Loftwing and stepped forward. It was within Faron woods. They were starting to colonize here, Ghirahim ruins everything… She had to find him and save Twi from his clutches. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

What was once a sand slope was now steps, making it easier to climb to the top. That's how much they've tried to change Faron woods, to make living here a bit easier, though they didn't plan on changing too much. They just have elder civilians who have difficulty with just the plaza steps. She heard shouting coming from nearby and recognized them to be bokoblins.

"Oh no…" Her Loftwing squawked, becoming agitated and protective of her rider. Bokoblins came running toward the two with weapons raised. The blue Loftwing spread her wings to appear bigger and flapped them to intimidate. It didn't seem to work. They still approached, shouting. There were a couple of archers that shot at the bird to take it down. "Violet!" Her bird collapsed, but was still alive. The bokoblins grabbed her and started to tie her up. "No! Let me go!" Violet snapped at them in a last attempt to protect her rider, she could no longer move and could only watch helplessly as her rider was taken away.

Then came a new sound. They were soon all drenched in water. Though the bokoblins knew what was going to happen and started to flee. That didn't save all of them before the dragon Faron destroyed them. Very few managed to escape. Zelda looked up at Faron with relief.

"Thank you so much…"

"There is no need to thank me, your grace. We must not dwell here for much longer. If I may, allow me to bring you to safety in my home."

"That'd be much appreciated." Faron allowed for Zelda to climb up onto her back. She grabbed hold of the Loftwing and carried the two back to Lake Floria. There she allowed Zelda to solid ground while she found some fruit that would help in the Loftwing's recovery. The Loftwing had been set next to Zelda.

"Now, tell me what her grace is doing below the barrier, and without her Hero for that matter."

* * *

When Sky woke up that morning, he felt something was very wrong. He flipped the covers off of his bed and stood up. Both Time and Twi were not in bed.

 _"Is it really that late?!"_ He ran out of his room and down to the dining hall. No one was there. Henya was however.

"Ah, you finally arrive. Breakfast is over, you will have to wait for lunch."

"Have you seen two boys, those boys from the other day?"

"Yes, I have. The young boy left with Zelda this morning. I believe his father and that strange girl have gone to the sparing hall."

"Thanks." Sky walked out of the dining hall and out the bottom floor doors. The path to the sparing hall was quickest this way. He indeed found Time practicing against the logs while Midna leaned against the wall watching with what looked to be very little interest. She turned to the door when Sky entered.

"Oh, you're finally awake. About time."

"How long have Twi and Zelda been gone?"

"Hmm, three hours I think, maybe more like four. I don't know. I don't keep track of time like you light dwellers." Sky rolled his eyes. The door behind him opened. Twi stepped in.

"Twi, you're back. Where's Zelda?"

"I don't know. I just… woke up in… I think some back room of the bazaar."

"Well that's bizarre." Sky tried not to laugh at Midna's sassy pun.

"I better head out and find Zelda. You three stay put, ok?"

"You have no complaints from me." Midna said. Twi stepped aside to allow Sky to leave. Meanwhile, Time was focused on practicing on the log.

"I had this strange dream though before I woke up. I saw this cave. Maybe you guys could come with me. It seemed to be on Skyloft. Zelda might be there." Time sheathed his sword.

"Alright." It didn't appear he was listening, but he always listens to every conversation around him, it was part of his training to be a good swordsman.

"What about you, Midna?"

"Well, it's cloudy, so I guess I'll go."

"Great." The two followed Twi out. Little did either of them know, there was something sinister at work? Though even Twi didn't know, he thought it was for the good of his loved ones.


	11. Losing Control

"Looks like there's nothing here either." Time stated. He stood by the little alcove at the end of the cave, near where he had been locked up. The memory of it sent shivers down his spine for sure. Twi and Midna were a ways away, at minimum twenty feet.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would I dream of this place?" Midna placed a hand on Twi's shoulder.

"Maybe old memories are coming back to you." There was no real way to tell whether she meant past life memories or the memories Ghirahim took from him. If Ghirahim was nearby by chance, then he probably wouldn't know if she was or not either.

"That might be."

"I have another solution." A voice called. Time immediately drew his sword, recognizing the voice, and spun around. Ghirahim stood before them, or rather, floated. He was in the air, though he looked to be standing on an invisible platform. "Perhaps the boy lied and told you of the dream to lure you here, like a good little puppy." Midna turned and looked at Twi. He didn't seem scared at all. She turned to look back at Ghirahim.

"You're controlling him!" She summoned her own blade. "There's no way he would do this of his own free will."

"That's where you're wrong. He did this, all on his own. Thought up the plan and everything. Why don't you tell them, puppy." They looked at Twi now. Twi's ears perked back and he sort of shrunk, not liking being the center of attention.

"Uh-m… I just…" He tried to relax. "We can't trust Link. He's a murderer."

"What are you talking about?" Time asked.

"Link killed Ghirahim's master for no reason. It's safer if we stay away from him and stay with Ghirahim."

"Link, listen to me. Ghirahim is evil. He's a demon! If anyone should be feared, it's him."

"You're wrong, Midna, you're under a spell. Ghirahim will free you from it and then we can all be happy and safe together."

"Now, be good and hold still." Ghirahim suddenly appeared behind Time and grabbed hold of him, keeping his left arm from moving. Time of course struggled and tried to free his arm to attack. Midna ran to stop him. Twi grabbed her arm.

"Stop! Don't do anything, this is for the best." Ghirahim placed a hand over Time's eyes. A dark aura surrounded him as he placed his spell over Time's mind.

"No!" Midna pushed Twi off of her and ran forward, weapon at the ready to strike. It was too late. Ghirahim let go of him and he fell down to the ground before Midna even got close. Ghirahim started walking toward her. She didn't even hesitate. She ran forward once again, sword at the ready and went to swipe at him. He caught the tip of the blade with his fingers. She gasped and tried to pull her blade free.

"My, you have just about as much strength at the Sky Child, little girl. Though, it's no match for mine." He pulled the blade out of her hand and tossed it aside. "It's too bad your boyfriend's voice couldn't reach through the Sky Child's horrid spell." He made diamond chains pop out of the ground and grab her so she couldn't get away. He placed a hand over her eyes and was once again surrounded by a dark aura. The chains disappeared and she fell to the ground. "Well, it is done. I'm really sorry your voice didn't work like I thought it would."

"They'll be ok though, right?" Twi asked.

"Of course, young one. Now, it's about time I showed you were I live, at least in the mortal realm. If I were to take you to where I used to live, well, it may not do too well on your soul or theirs. It's not for the weak of heart." He snapped his fingers and they disappeared in diamonds, all four of them.

* * *

Sky arrived at the surface. He had checked everywhere up in the sky and couldn't find a single trace of Zelda anywhere. He arrived at the Sealed Temple, knowing only one thing that could help him find her. It wasn't really a thing, or an it either. He felt he had no choice. Zelda could be in trouble. He had to do something.

He stepped into the temple, sort of wishing to see old Impa, but of course she wasn't going to be. He calmly stepped up to the sword pedestal and gripped the blade's hilt.

"I'm not entirely sure if this is what I'm meant to do, but I figure, if it's for Zelda, then I can be forgiven for it." He pulled the blade up and pointed it skyward, letting it bask in the sunlight that came through the torn up roof. He took out his knight's blade and placed the Master Sword inside the hilt. Fi didn't hesitate to materialize in front of him.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Master." Sky smiled at her. "You require assistance in finding Zelda, correct?"

"Yes. I don't know what's happened, but I have a strong feeling that something is very wrong. I should probably explain what's happened the past few days. You see, two boys suddenly arrived here in flashes of light, both of them with my name. This morning, Zelda left with one of the boys, he came back, but woke up in the Bazaar with no idea where Zelda was. I'm scared something's happened to her, especially since Ghirahim's back."

"I sensed his terrible power in the recent past. I had hoped my senses were false…" Sky shook his head.

"They're not… Think you could help me dowse for Zelda again?"

"Of course, Master." After a few seconds, Fi spoke again, "You are now able to dowse for Zelda. I gained a reading from your very being. If I may ask, have you become intimate with her?" The question made Sky flustered in record time.

"Wh-what?! What's that supposed to mean? I uh… I mean, I've kissed her and we usually are side by side a lot, but… what?!"

"Merely a question, Master. I suggest you dowse for Zelda at earliest convenience." She went back into the sword. He pulled it out of its sheath again and closed his eyes as his sword guided his hand, showing him the direction Zelda was.

"I think she's somewhere in Faron woods. She's nearby." He placed the sword back in the hilt and took off for the door to Faron woods.

* * *

Zelda stared at the water within Faron's home, watching the Parella swim around and wishing she could continue her search for Twi. She was beyond worried, she knows Ghirahim has him, who knows what he's going to the child…

"I sense an energy. A familiar one no doubt." Faron spoke after what felt like hours of silence. Zelda looked up at her and stood up.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Depends how you look at it…"

"Zelda…?" A voice called to her. She turned to it and saw Sky.

"Link!"

"Thank gods you're ok!" He jumped into the water and swam to her side. He came up and ran up to her. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No. I'm not. How did you find me?" She then noticed the Master Sword on his back. "Oh… Hello again, Fi." The hilt flashed, as if Fi was acknowledging her.

"What happened to Violet?" Sky asked. He noticed the Loftwing was lying down.

"We were attacked by Bokoblins, I'm pretty sure they were trying to capture me again. If not for Faron, I have no idea where I'd be." Sky looked to Faron.

"Thanks for keeping her safe."

"Do not thank me. It is your job to do so." Sky looked down.

"I know…" Zelda hugged him despite his clothes being wet. _"I'm probably always going to be a failure in that regard…"_

"I'm so glad to see you." She knew what he was thinking, she hated it.

"I'm glad to see you too." His mind was somewhere else. She let go of him. "We should probably get home and tell the others that you're safe."

"No, we have to find Twi first."

"Twi's safe. He found us in the sparing hall and told me he didn't know where you were, so I came searching for you."

"He's alright then?"

"He seemed to be." Zelda breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness… Either way, we still can't go home. Violet's still recovering."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry. Um… Mushroom spores! That should help her healing process. I'll go find some, ok? Don't leave here, alright?" Zelda smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Link." She kissed his cheek. "I love you." He blushed a little and smiled.

"I love you more."

"Yeah, no you don't." She smiled more.

"I'll be back." She watched as he left, it was amazing to watch him use the dragon scale to jump up onto the ledge and grab it.

Though, she started to grow worried when he didn't return… it's been probably over an hour, he should have been back by now.

"Faron, I think we should go look for him…"

"If you insist, Your Grace." She allowed Zelda to climb onto her back once again.

* * *

Sky could feel nothing but pain in his head. The smallest amount of light hurt his eyes at this point. He was near the mushrooms and tried to bottle up some of its spores, but pain took too much control over his actions. He dropped the Master Sword. Fi floated out.

"Master, what's the matter?" She sounded worried, though it was kind of hard to tell.

"It's my head… it started hurting back at the Sealed Grounds, but now… It's unbearable…" He fell to his knees, holding his head. The wind started to blow around them. Fi started to sense a very strong dark energy, stronger than Ghirahim's. It took a second for her to recognize it.

"Demise is nearby. Master, we must return to Zelda quickly. He may try t-" Sky's back arched, causing his head to fling backward. He then screamed out in immense pain. Then the screams suddenly stopped. He straightened his back. "Master Link?" He turned to look at her. His eyes were a bright red rather than sky blue. "That is you, Master Link?"

"Y-Yeah… Why?"

"Your eyes are no longer their original color." His eyes widened. He found the closest body of water, which was at the base of the great tree where he first found Twi and Time. He looked down into the water and saw in the reflection what Fi meant.

"No… This can't be!" He looked up at Fi. His eyes may be red, but Fi could still see his emotions. She knew that look in his eyes, fear. "I've gotta get out of here… Zelda can't be around me. Demise will… He's trying to take me over and who knows what he'll do to her…" He stood up. He started crying.

"I do not advice running away. She may be able to aid you in preventing Demise from taking possession of you."

"I can't take that risk!" He found the Master Sword again and slashed at the mushroom to get its spores, he then bottled up as much as he could. "Demise tried to consume her soul to gain power. I can't let anything happen to her. No matter what, she comes first."

"Please rethink this notion, Master. Otherwise it may be too late to save you."

"It's already too late… I don't know when Demise will take control, but…" He set the bottle of spores down and set the Master sword down next to it. "I can't risk you getting hurt either, Fi. You're truly like a sister to me and if you were to get hurt, it'd be like Fledge getting hurt… Feel free to explain to Zelda if you want, but please keep her from trying to find me."

"You're making a mistake. Please reconsider."

"I can't. It's not like anyone will really miss me anyway, I'm just some cursed brat who brings nothing but death to everyone. It's best I disappear." He turned and started to walk away. "I should have long ago." He didn't get far though. His legs failed him, his knees buckling and he fell to the ground. He felt hundreds of pounds heavier. He started to feel sick. Consciousness was trying to leave him and it was succeeding despite his will to stay awake and get back up.

* * *

"What is this place?" Twi asked.

"This is known as the Fire Sanctuary. It's been my home for quite some time. My secondary one anyway. The Fire Dragon Eldin has no clue that I am here and I plan to keep it that way. He and I don't often see eye to eye." Twi nodded and then looked over to Time. He walked over to him and knelt down. At that moment, he started to wake up. As did Midna a few seconds later.

"Glad to see you're awake."

"What happened to us, where are we?" Time asked.

"We're somewhere safe, somewhere Link won't be able to hurt us or put you under any spell again."

"I was… under a spell?" Twi nodded.

"But Ghirahim freed you." Time looked up at Ghirahim. There was something strange about the figure that Time couldn't quite place and he wasn't sure why.

"You have my thanks." Time stood up and helped Twi to his feet. Twi then helped Midna to hers.

"Yea, how can we thank you?" Midna asked.

"It's nothing. I just don't want to see anyone else fall victim to that Sky Child again. You see, my master was killed by him. I made it my mission in life to protect others from him."

"Why waste your time? You really only should worry about yourself." Midna stated.

"What can I say? I suppose I'm a saint then." Ghirahim wasn't modest at all, or telling the truth, but how would they know that?

"You're Mister Modesty, aren't you? Anyway, is there a bathroom around here or something?"

"Regretfully no. Though, perhaps you could step outside and use the bathroom out there. I have a map of this temple so you won't be lost."

"Nah, I think I got it. Thanks though. Bye." Midna started to walk away. Her back was turned to the three, so they were unable to see the mischievous smirk on her face as she walked away.

"You are all free to go about this place, just mind your step. There is lava at almost every corner. This is perhaps the safest room." The room they were in was the large room where Sky and Ghirahim faced off for the second time. They nodded in understanding. "Now, I have to leave for some time. I will be back before evening however." With that, he disappeared in diamonds.

He reappeared in Faron woods, right by where Sky lied. He was helpless… Ghirahim soon found him and stepped over to him.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Fi appeared out of the Master Sword and flew over by Sky.

"You should stay away from him."

"What are _you_ going to do, spit percent at me?" He turned Sky onto his back and lifted him up with ease. "Honestly, there's nothing you can do. The goddess wasn't thinking when she created you, you have no arms. Goodbye, sword spirit. Sorry, I never bothered to learn your name." He disappeared once again in diamonds, leaving Fi on her own.

Ghirahim found a perfect place to keep the Sky Child as his prisoner. Everything was working out so well, so much better than it ever has and it made Ghirahim absolutely giddy. He set up the little hut so that there were bars over it, there was no chance of him escaping this time. Satisfied, he returned back to his other prisoners. Twi and Time were still where he left them. Midna must still be using the bathroom. She sure is taking her time, it annoyed him. She definitely annoyed him to no end. Meanwhile, Time and Twi were chasing each other around and being goofy, much like children often are. That at least provided some amusement for the Demon Lord.

* * *

Sky started to open his eyes. He didn't expect to see a wall in front of him. He stood up and looked around. It's just like when the volcano erupted because of the fire dragon's power. He was captured and locked up. He ran over to the bars and tested them. They didn't budge… He had something to help though. The sheath! He took it off of his back a wedged it in a way he could use leverage to pull the bars apart, he stuck it through the bars and placed the base of it behind a bar and pulled back.

"Come on…" There was a popping noise. He removed the sheath and a bar dropped onto the ground. Someone may have heard that… Hold on. He tried reaching for the bar on the other side through the small hole he made. It was too small for him to escape through. He was still able to grab the bar and held it up to the other bars and pretended it was still attached, just held onto the bars, acting as if he was trying to pull at them. He remained like this until he felt he'd be ok to let the bar down. He placed it aside as a potential weapon.

He then did the same trick for another bar and popped it off. He grabbed a bar and stepped out. He breathed in deep to relax and started to explore his surroundings. He was right where he was when he was captured the first time. That was truly a very hectic time… One question that was bugging him was how he got here.

"Hey!" He jumped when he heard the sudden voice. He quickly turned to it.

"M-Midna?"

"Yea, who else?" She wiped her forehead. "Man this place is dreadful… Anyway, we have a very big problem."

"What?"

"Ghirahim has placed some sort of spell over Time and _Twi…_ " She was still trying to get used to calling him that. "I'm unaffected by it because I'm my father's daughter, I can't be possessed, that's a power from my heritage that my brother didn't have. Anyway, have you found Zelda?"

"Honestly, I don't know… I passed out or something and wound up here locked up. I think Ghirahim did that… Last I knew, Zelda was with the water dragon, Faron."

"Hopefully she's still there. Do you think her goddess powers could free them?"

"It's possible, we could always give it a try. First we have to get to her again… Eldin, the fire dragon, he can help us probably. We just have to get to his domain."

"That's who I was trying to find. That's why I'm even out here. I overheard Ghirahim saying the fire dragon has no idea he's here and he wants it to stay that way. I thought maybe he could help in freeing the boys from Ghirahim's spell."

"I don't know for sure, but he can definitely keep Ghirahim at bay while we escape with them, but we're going to need a plan… He can't know yet that I'm not under his spell, not until Twi and Time are safe."

"Hmm… I think I've got an idea already. It's a bit risky, though."

"Haha, excellent."

"How are we not related?"

"I don't know, reasons. By the way, have your eyes always been red?"

* * *

Faron landed near the Great Tree. Zelda spotted something abnormal around there and they decided to check it out. Zelda jumped down and ran. She came up to the Master Sword and a small bottle, but Sky was nowhere to be found.

"Link!?" She called out. No reply came. Fi popped out of the sword hilt. "Fi, what happened? Where's Link?"

"Master has been taken by Ghirahim. To where I am not sure, but I foresee that he is in grave danger of losing his soul to the Demon King."

"You know then, don't you?"

"If you are referring to there being a part of Demise within Master Link, then yes. I have been informed, though only after he screamed out of immense pain due to his head hurting from Demise's power. His eyes turned red afterward."

"That's not good… We have to find him as soon as possible… I… I can't lose him."

"I understand, however there is a 70% chance Ghirahim may use you to aid Demise in becoming powerful once again."

"I have to take that risk. No matter the odds, Link would do anything for me. I have to return that same will. If I don't… then I won't be able to forgive myself. I'd be unfit to be his girlfriend and quite possibly his wife one day. We're a team." Fi was silent for a moment.

"Understood, your Grace."


End file.
